Finding Home
by KillerKaiju
Summary: Seth has moved into a new house with his brother, Roman, and their parents. But what happens when he realises that the boy (Dean) across the street needs his help to save him from a life of abuse. Set in highschool, AU. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first ever piece of Fan Fiction I've ever written and published, not going to lie it absolutely terrifies me that people could read this. But it's something I've always wanted to do, so here it goes.**

 **Of course I own nothing but the story, just a bit of Ambrollins fun.**

 **Seth has moved into a new house with his brother, Roman, and their parents. But what happens when he realises that the boy across the street needs his help to save him from a life of abuse.**

 **This story contains cursing, and some m/m action but nothing too hot and heavy. As well as depictions of parental abuse, depression, anxiety, drugs, prostitution and possible self harm (I'm going to see how the story pans out).**

 **Please leave me reviews, good or bad I want to hear it all. Everyone is awarded with cookies.**

* * *

For an hour now, Seth Rollins had sat at his desk under the bedroom window staring at his laptop trying to figure out just what to write down for his essay on The Great Gatsby. So far he had typed absolutely nothing. Realising that staring blankly at the blue glare of the computer screen was only going to further in hurting his eyes, he let out a long sigh. Taking the chewed up pen from his mouth and placing it on top of the book covered in scribbles and notes. No matter what he tried tonight he knew he wasn't going to be able to focus so he shut the laptop down.

He found himself staring into the sky, the clouds few and far between as it started to darken with the beginnings of twilight. The air rolling in through the window had a chilling effect to it but Seth liked it that way. The night just smelt of autumn. He smile wistfully. Autumn was his favourite time of year. He had great memories of his family at this time of year. His mother shared her passion for fall, they would always walk their pet dog Rosie through the park, she would smile at him while he told her all about his school day and teenage problems. She would giggle at the silly naivety of it all before placing her hand around his shoulder and giving him advice. Then they'd walk home as the sky grew darker and his father would have made delicious warm soup full of chicken chunks and fresh vegetables to warm them up. He'd sit at the table in the back doing homework while his mom and dad would watch TV in each others arms.

But these beautiful memories where often followed with the sad ones. They were gone now. Both parents had died a few years ago, along with Rosie, and had left him an orphan. A car crash had taken all their lives but by some miracle the doctors can not still figure out, had spared Seth. He wasn't left unscathed and his body was filled with the scars from the wounds he'd endured but no matter what at the end of the day he'd survived and they hadn't. His world had fell apart.

Luckily, Seth was never put into Foster Care. Straight away, having no other family, the parents of one of his oldest friends took him in and adopted him. They never treated him as anything other than one of their own. Sika and Patricia Reigns (or Mama Reigns as he lovingly called her) were two of the most loving people he had ever met and had done everything in their power to make him happy. Then there was his oldest friend and adopted brother, Roman. Him and Roman He had never expected to have liked having a brother as much as he did, but Roman really was the best he could ever hope for. He took after his parents so much; caring, kind and loving but if you messed with those he cared about he could stop you with just a stare of icy grey eyes. He wasn't a small guy by any standards and his muscular build would be enough to put most professional athletes to shame. If you didn't know his happy nature and kind heart he'd be a scary guy to look at.

This was his life now, and he has tried his hardest to put his dark times behind him. Bad moments rear their ugly heads still, but they are becoming fewer and far between. All in all Seth was a happy guy, and he honestly didn't think he would be without this, his, family. He'd been living with them for four years now but as him and Roman had grew the amount of room in their old house had become increasingly cramped, and as they grew their tastes had changed leaving Seth and Roman needing their own space to do what they wanted to do. So Sika, Patricia and the boys packed their bags and moved to the a bigger house.

Seth snapped out of his train of thought as a car came roaring down the street. He watched as the car was pulled into the yard of the house opposite, and as he'd come to expect a drunken man clambered out of the car before looking around smugly. He swore he could smell the bourbon from where he sat. He'd seen this guy nearly every night this week and every time he followed the same pattern. He'd go inside, turn all the lights on and blast some sort of loud music, sometimes punk, sometimes heavy metal, always noisy. It would drown out the sounds of the night sky and it would stay that way for a few hours. There was only one light that was pretty much permanantly on, and that was in the room opposite to his but the curtain was always closed and you could never see inside.

The music was loud enough to cover up the sound of Roman walking in the room, so when his huge hand tapped Seth's shoulder it made him jump.

Roman's deep laugh filled the room as Seth wiped his half blonde hair out of his face. "Shit!"

"I did knock", Roman stated matter of factly.

Seth playfully punched him in the shoulder, and the big guy pretended it hurt. Seeing the funny side of it he asked, "What do you want?"

"Foods on the table, stop creeping on the neighbours and come down."

"I wasn't creeping," Seth sounded off defensively.

"Sure, whatever, food." And with that Roman left, the sky was starting to show a sprinkling of stars, it was kind of pretty. He huffed, pushed his chair away from the desk and left his bedroom bouncing along to the loud music from the house across the street.

* * *

Patricia buzzed around the pans spooning the last of the meatballs into a large green porcelin bowl before shipping it over to Sika to place down at the table. Roman was sat down already on his phone, probably texting his friend Randy back home. Mama Reigns asked Roman to put his phone away, family rules no technology at the table. It was family time, which Seth never really minded. He grabbed some drinks from the fridge and handed them out. "Ahhhh, Seth", she kissed him on the cheek, "I don't know how you can get anything done with that noise from across the road. Screaming men and instruments being thrashed."

Seth wiped his cheek off as he sat down, "I don't mind it too much, I kind of like it."

She just tutted at him. "Music is meant to be enjoyed. It's not meant to make your ears bleed."

"You're showing your age, Patricia." Sika laughed, knowing full well what he was getting himself into, still he grinned happily and waited for her reaction. And there it was, the stare, it's where Roman had learnt it, except hers was definitely more terrifying.

She placed a hand on her hip "so, you like this music?"

"Me?" He squirmed. "God no. It's awful. And before you bury me in our lovely new garden to fertilise your roses, I just want to ask if your mum and dad ever liked anything you listened to at their age?"

Her eyebrow raised high as she sat down, "you think you're so clever."

"Erm, Dad?" Roman interrupted, "for future reference, what do you want written on your tombstone? Because if mum has her way there's not going to be a tombstone."

Seth burst out laughing. Going against his mother was always a war, she was beautiful and fierce. It was rare anyone won the battle. She may have been one of the most loving people in the world but you do not cross Mama Reigns no matter who you think you are.

"How about loves his wonderful goddess wife very dearly and promises to take her somewhere special very soon?"

"Nice save," she was laughing too.

Meals around here usually went down like this, warm and full of laughter.

Seth was naturally quiet guy but he loved to sit and listen as they would chat about anything and everything.

"So how's the first week in your new school been?" Sika turned the conversation before he got his ass handed to him.

Roman shrugged, "good I guess."

Seth, "Alright. Find out my new lab partner tomorrow."

This was a sore subject in the family, the last lab partner Seth had was a homophobic jerk that had lived to torture him. Roman went into big brothger mode and kicked the guys ass but that only made it worse, so Seth had made him promise not to go anywhere near the guy again. And respect to Roman, he kept his word, but as soon as that bell went on their last day in that school Roman strolled over to Brad and punched him flat onto his back, it had taken five guys and Seth just to get him off the guy.

So by that standard, anyone who Roman didn't feel the urge to brutally beat to death, was a winner. Not that Roman wanted to pummel guys to the ground often. Actually, Roman was pretty much a gentle giant. But like his mother, you didn't mess with what was his.

Sika spent the rest of the dinner coming up with all sorts of different types of characters his adopted son could be sat next too.

The remainder of dinner went on like this, easy conversation and good food.

After dinner it was Romans turn to wash the dishes, while Seth dried. They chatted about what the guys back at home where up to. They finished up and the Roman headed outside into the back garden to talk to Charlotte. A girl he had liked back home. His laughter carried on through the kitchen but fell short nearer the front of the house where the music still rattled.

Deciding that he couldn't be bothered finishing his homework right now Seth went into his bedroom and started working on the last of his boxes. He piled books, blu rays and games along the shelves haphazardly. He took extra care with some of his comics. He'd gotten into a good rhythm, singing along to music that drifted in.

Roman banged on the door and popped his head in, his hair dripping wet down his broad shoulders. "I'm off to bed, see you in the morning."

Seth looked at the time, he'd lost track of it. "Yeah, night."

Roman left, and Seth had decided to follow suit. He showered and climbed on top of his bed covers in the darkness lost in his own head. After a little while he was shocked when he realised how quiet it had gone. The music had stopped. He sat up slightly and looked into the house opposite, the lights all off except for a small glow in the upstairs window. It must have been from a lamp. Seth laid back down and stared at the ceiling, the quietness was suffocating. It made everything feel too still, making him twitch.

He didn't like the quiet and couldn't sleep. He grabbed his phone and headphones off of the night stand and put his music on, not long after he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thanks for the favourites and follows, I never expected any at all.**

 **Thank you Kat and Squeegee Beckinhime for the lovely reviews, they're really appreciated. Your cookies are in the post.**

 **Well, let's get to it, here's chapter 2. Remember good and bad reviews are welcome and rewarded with cookies.**

* * *

Roman waited in the car for Seth to jump in, his fingers tapped along to a beat that held no real rhythm. Roman usually drove his brother everywhere, Seth had tried to learn to drive in the past, twice, but al it did was cause panic attacks and bring back memories he wanted to forget. Roman didn't mind though, he had gotten to know that there was certain rules that needed to abided by if you wanted to drive with Seth in the car and avoid the possibility of triggering a panic attack. The first was simple, Seatbelts; even if you're just sitting in the unmoving car. The second was no loud music or other distractions. Third was possibly the easiest to do and it was to just keep your eyes on the road at all times. The fourth was possibly the most annoying, keep to the speed limit no matter what! Just under was fine, but that little lean way that you were afforded was out the window as soon as Seth came in. He was a nightmare on the highway. The final one was simply that Seth had shotgun for eternity. Getting him to sit in any other seat in the car would just result in either Seth not coming or Seth having a panic attack. The rules were not up for negotiation, never had been and never will be. Over the years there was times when Roman had realised that you really did need to have the patience of a saint with Seth, but Roman never complained. He just did what he had to do. He was sure that if he had gone through what his adopted brother had, he wouldn't even make it out of the house. So, in retrospect, what right did he have to be pushy and question the rules. No right in his opinion, none. Seth jumped in the car, glancing at the seat belt over Roman's broad chest, and once he was satisfied that he had assessed all possible threats he buckled in his own.

As the dark blue car pulled out of the drive way, a boy emerged from the opposite house. He wore torn jeans and a light grey hoodie, the hood up and practically covering his face. His black skate bag hung loose off of one shoulder. The car slowed and Roman stuck his head out of the window, "hey you need a lift?" Either the hooded boy didn't hear or was just straight up ignoring him, either way Roman tried again a bit louder, "are you heading to school?"

The boy just pulled his hood down further over his face and stuck one finger from a bandaged hand up to Roman and then carried on walking.

Roman pulled his head back in to the car before driving off and huffing out a quiet "whatever?"

Laughing a little Seth remarked, "stranger danger's a real thing you know?" Roman's reply was a mimicking middle finger in the air aimed right at Seth's face.

* * *

The school day had been pretty normal in comparison to what Seth's expectations had been. There hadn't been that many stares and hushed talking about the new kids. The curiosity over his half black and half blonde hair and the his more alternative style of dressing had seemed to have died down and it had just became another school day, one that he supposed all the others would be like in the suture. Seth and Roman tended to split in school, their social circles being completely different. Roman liked to hang out with the guys who did sports, or liked cars, or liked god knows what else and Seth liked to hang around with, well, no one. He was just the quiet loner kind of kid. The only time people tended to talk to him in his old school was so they could get closer to his brother, which was a fruitless task when all Roman ever had eyes for was Galina. Everyone else was a faded light in comparison to her. The only other reason people talked to Seth was because they'd come up with a new joke about his mothers death or the fact the he "liked to smoke pole". _Whatever._ People didn't know him here, he had a new chance at normalcy.

Science eventually rolled up and he found himself waiting for his new lab partner to show, to his shock just a minute after the bell rang Grey Hoodie strolled in and plopped himself next to Seth.

"Ah, Mr. Ambrose, it's nice of you to join us today." Mr. Harrison drolled with no particular humour.

From his seat Hoodie shouted back up, "And what? Miss out on all learning, not a chance Howard."

" **Mister** Howard I'll thank you," but there was no anger, in fact he just flicked through the pages in his book on his desk as if Hoodie wasn't worth the effort. "Hood down Mr. Ambrose, you know the rules."

The eye roll didn't need to seen under the hood to be felt, but as the hood came down and dropped below a mop of wavy brown hair Seth felt himself hold in a gasp. Everyone else wasn't surprised, especially not Mr. Howard. Hushed whispers filled with disdain lingered in the air claiming he was "no good" and "just attention seeking".

But the boy just smirked, completely un-fazed, it was almost as if he wasn't even aware of the state his face was in. His blue eyes stood out in stark contrast to the huge bruises and slight swelling that had formed under each eye, a gash along his cheek that didn't look too deep but was definitely near enough fresh that Seth would be shocked if it was anything more than a day old. His cracked lips had a huge split in them and a yellowish bruised mark the definite size of a fist showed up just above his jaw line, obviously from an older fight than the new fresh ones.

The half smile was pulling at the split on his lips as he spoke, "if you wanted to see my adorable face Howard, you could have just asked."

A have-you-quite-finished look was thrown towards the bruised boy, "Dean, I'd like to start the class."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement but of course unsurprisingly, Dean had a smart-ass reply, "sure, go ahead."

Shoulders slouching, all Seth could think about was that it was just his luck he got the school jerk...again. He swore he was a magnet for bad luck. But Dean didn't say anything else after that. Sitting back on his chair he spent most of his time sat fidgeting with the sleeves off his hoodie, looking like he was trying to wear a thumb-hole into it. After that he spent a good five minutes bouncing his feet, he was switching between rolling his head, playing with his pen, and drumming on the table edge. This Dean was kind of acting like a restless toddler, but no one gave him any attention though as Mr. Howard droned on about cells before announcing that they had to do the next task in pairs.

 _Great_.

Seth opened his text book, and looked over at Dean who had yet to actually grab the torn mess on the edge of the table that Seth was assuming was his own textbook. Dean was staring at him, "so you got a name or should I just call you Blondie?"

"My hair's only half blonde."

"Blondie it is," Dean smiled obviously not giving a crap, "can I share your text book?"

"You got one there," he replied not entirely sure he trusted Dean to not draw dicks all over the cover or something like that. "It's not Blondie. It's Seth." The last bit added as a quiet after thought.

Dean shrugged, "whatever."

Seth watched as Dean pulled his text book closer, then carefully tried to peel through the pages. They looked warped, and some stuck together. Crinkling his nose Seth said "Your book stinks."

"Yep, that's what happens when beer gets spilt on a book." Dean replied not even lifting his head to see Seth.

"You spilt beer on it?"

"What?…oh, no, I don't touch the stuff." Seth couldn't tell if Dean was being serious or not as the boy carefully tried to pull two pages apart, his tongue stuck out as he concentrated. If it wasn't for the bruised face and attitude problem Dean would have been kind of cute. "Shit", Dean said as the page ripped in half. He looked at Seth, "oops."

After a long deep breath Seth moved his book in between them. The quicker they got this done, the quicker he could get his book back. Dean just grinned and accepted.

They worked quite quick together as it turned out. Dean wasn't as bad as Seth had thought. They didn't talk much other than the work in-front of them. It was a different experience than that of what Seth had gotten used to in his old school. It was kind of nice. Dean shockingly pulled his weight, but oddly he didn't write any of his results down, there was probably some snarky reason that Seth didn't want to know.

The bell rang, Dean jumped notably but as quick as it happened was as quick as it was covered up with his hood back over his face. Grabbing his messed up textbook, Dean walked around the table and yelled "later Blondie", and then he was gone.

"It's Seth" he muttered but Dean was already out of the doors. He put his book in his backpack and headed out into the crowds himself.

A tall guy who smelt strangely of oranges leaned over his shoulder. "Hey, watch yourself around him. Ambrose is bad news."

But before Seth could ask anything Oranges had started running to his group of friends.

He didn't need the warning though, the way Dean had acted and his wonderful face job was kind of explanation enough. But as long as he didn't start trouble with him, Seth just didn't care. All he wanted was to get a passing grade and get on with his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I just want to ask for forgiveness at any mistakes or if the flow seems off, I'm full of flu and though I've read it time and time again I'm sure a few have slipped in there at bits.**

 **Secondly, thank you so much to everyone! I am still in shock that something I've come up with has so many likes and favourites. It's all kind of crazy.**

 **Thank you Squeegee Beckinhime and all the Guests who have dropped some more reviews for me. I really appreciate all feedback so please feel free to tell me anything good or bad.**

 **Thanks again =).**

* * *

It had been one hell of a busy week in school and Seth was unbelievably glad it was over. The weekend felt like it had taken forever to finally rear it's head. It felt like forever but Saturday morning was there. As excited for the weekend to be here as Seth was, that in no way meant Seth wanted to climb out of bed at any point before noon. After all he had comics to read and a PlayStation 4 that he was sure was starting to feel neglected. Eventually he peeled himself out of the blankets, and ventured downstairs still in his sweats and an old black band shirt that had seen better days.

"Hey Sika," Seth said as he walked past the man as he sat in front of the TV on his day of flipping through the channels.

Sika didn't look away from the screen but offered a distracted, "Hi."

Seth knew not to interrupt him any more than that, Sika worked hard near enough every day of the week and hardly asked for anything in return at home, except for a Saturday afternoon. That his time to sit in front of the 52 inch television and watch whatever the hell he wanted. From time to time Seth would sit downstairs and watch a movie with him but he wasn't sure his own body could sit patiently still any more.

In the kitchen, the fridge door was wide open and a sweating Roman had his head shoved inside. Seth jumped onto the counter and sat next to the fridge. "Good workout?"

"Pretty good, you going to join me in the new shed at some point?" Pulling his head out the fridge Seth grabbed a bottle of ice cold water out of his hand, to which Roman rolled his eyes and snatched it back with great ease, before shutting the door and telling Seth to get his own.

Seth enjoyed working out, but he hated to do it in front of people, he usually just sat in his room and did push ups and sit ups and other simple things to keep in shape. "Maybe at some point", Seth offered with very little enthusiasm. "When are you seeing your gym buddies so you can touch each others muscles and oil each other up?"

Roman laughed, "you wish."

"No," Seth insisted, "I really don't." He added a exaggerated shudder for effect and threw a green apple at Roman, who of course caught with a graceful ease that no longer shocked Seth.

Roman took a huge bite out of the apple and went on like nothing happened, "I'm off back to the old place to meet Randy today."

"Just Randy?" His eyebrow went up, Roman knew exactly what he was trying to get at.

"What's it your business?"

Seth's feet swung back and forth on the counter top, "Just thought that maybe a certain girl would be there?" The big Samoan rose his eyebrow high in response to the insinuation his brother was making. He didn't reply to Seth, he didn't need to. They were both fully aware that Galina was the reason he was going up there but like hell was he prepared to tell Seth what he was really going back home to get up to. Especially with his father was sitting in the other room. He just ate another chunk of apple and threw the core into the bin.

"I'm off, I'll catch you tomorrow."

Seth chuckled quietly to himself as Roman left, he liked how private Roman was about that kind of stuff, if he was someone who blabbed every detail Seth's not sure how he'd he just get up and walk away? Or sit awkwardly trying his hardest not pay attention to his brothers sex life? While he contemplated his lack of anyone to even consider calling his own. He'd had boyfriends before, but every single one had fizzled out within a week, the kind of thing that has made Seth think that maybe he was the problem all along. Either way Roman was out and Sika was taking Patricia out on that date he had promised her. The house was his.

He hated it when the house was his. The quietness had a tendency to gnaw on him, but one night wouldn't kill him. Just bore him out his own mind. He jumped off the counter and as soon as his feet hit the floor, Sika's voice drifted through, "could you take out the trash please?"

Seth grabbed the bag out of the bin and walk to the front yard through the back. As he reached the side gate Seth noticed how peaceful it had become outside, there was no music blasting from across the street. It was silent, the lack of music made the street seem oddly still. As he put the bin in the outside trash can Seth was just noting that the place seemed dead compared to where he used to live, the street would be full of little kids on a Saturday, but not here, then he heard a familiar voice shout over. "Blondie? What are you doing here?"

Dean was sat on his own door step, but after spotting Seth had gotten up and was running across the road. Once again the teen was wearing torn jeans and a hoodie. It was becoming clear that that's all he wore, Seth wondered if he even owned much else. Dean's hair was wet and seemed extra wavy and shaggy. His face was starting to heal a bit and the slice across his nose didn't look half as bad as it had the day that they met. In fact, if you took all the bruises and cuts, Seth thought he was kind of cute. In that cheeky kind of way.

Seth watched him with one eye closed to the autumn sun. "I come here every Saturday to take the trash out. It's what I live for."

Dean half smiled, it seemed the most genuine smile he's seen the troublemaker do since meeting him. Nothing like the cheeky smile Dean seemed to reserve for back chatting and attitude. "Ah, you're one of those freaks who gets their jollies off over trash? Kinky."

Seth just huffed out a deep laugh. "You should see me at Garbage Island. I loose my shit."

"Film it for me, I bet there's some sickos will pay for that shit."

Seth had noticed that him and Dean had fallen into a pattern of friendly insults and wierd conversations in science class. He barely knew him but already he felt more comfortable talking to Dean than anyone else he had spoken to his entire life. Dean was kind of odd, and Seth really liked that about him. "Only if I get half?"

"30%." Dean haggled.

"48."

"45 and I'll throw in a roll of trash bags."

Seth was genuinely laughing and sat on the porch steps. "Deal!"

Dean leaned on a wooden Pilar. There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Dean broke it. "Just moved in?"

"Yep, me and my brother offered you a ride to school the other day but you just flipped him off." Seth chucked a little at the memory, now that he was getting know the guy better that one action of throwing someone the finger and not giving a shit about the consequences was what Dean was all about.

"Fuck. That was you and you're brother? Sorry, didn't piss him off did I?"

"Yeah. No. Not really, any way. He gets over stuff pretty fast."

Dean nodded, "good to know."

The comfortable silence descended again, they both just kind of sat and chilled. There was something so peaceful about just sitting by Dean, and Seth thought that maybe the other guy kind of felt it too because whenever they seemed to be just sat together he stopped fidgeting and bouncing around.

There was no doubt that too many Dean was a simple guy with a "Dean want Dean Do" kind of caveman mentality. He really wasn't if you paid attention to him you could see nearly everything you wanted to do, sure it was hidden behind other layers and mysteries but it was all there, you just had to pay a little attention to him. Dean's eye flickered up at the sound of an engine, and his body language immediately changed. A black Mercedes barreled down the road, and with it Deans relaxed posture had become tight and tense. His cheeky smile replaced with a face that tried to hide all emotion but before Seth could ask what was wrong the grey hood was back up covering his face, hiding him from the world.

"See you around Blondie." He shouted back as he walked towards the car but the humour had gone from of his voice.

Seth had accepted his name was never going to be Seth to him, he was Blondie and as okay as he was with this, he was not okay with the nervousness that screamed from Deans body as he got into the car with tinted windows.

A non-existent chill made Seth shiver slightly. He had a bad feeling about this that he couldn't quite place, so instead he just stood up and made his way back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize guys, due to some personal issues in the real world out here I haven't been able to update as much as I have liked too. But hopefully things are settling into something more normal and I can get some more chapters out to you over the Christmas. I have gotten a good chunk of it all written out so I just need to type it up and edit it whenever I can in between wrapping and family time. Hope you all understand and thanks for the love this story is still getting. Honestly in my wildest dreams I didn't think anyone would care about it, and it has been one of the only things getting me through this rough period, so really thank you.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter and remember I love reviews =).**

 **Also I'm going to add them here just in case but should I leave trigger warnings at the beginning of the each chapter or should the one at the begging of the story do?**

 **Thanks again.**

 **Triggers; mentions of suicide/self harming** **and mentions of drug use.**

* * *

The sun had started to set in the distance changing the soft blue colours of daytime into the dark strange pinks of the twilight hour. The colours didn't quite sit right in the world, giving off strange off-beat hues to the outside world; unbalancing the surroundings and giving of a more ethereal feeling. The leaves pulsed back and forth in the wind, to a beat no one could really hear.

Seth noted that there was no real warmth to the air but that didn't mean it was cold either. He sat on top of his bed, wearing some loose track bottoms and a comfy long sleeve black t-shirt reading in peace. Roman had left to see Randy (which everyone knew meant he was off to see Galina and Randy was just an excuse. And Mama Reigns was being wined and dined by her doting husband, Sika. Seth was glad about it all, the two deserved some quiet time together after the hassle of the recent move and the getting used to new jobs; it also meant that he was sat alone and bored on a Saturday night.

He'd lost interest in the book a little while ago when he realised he was literally just staring at the pages rather than actually reading the words. He exhaled loudly and the book was put down on the the bed as Seth swung his feet over and walked to the window. Everything was just too quiet, well until the thrum of dub step music and loud engines polluted the street. _Dean's home_ , he rolled his eyes. That guy couldn't do anything without attracting attention, but then again that was just who he was and if he was honest to himself he kind of admired his confidence. The car stopped and the music got louder as doors opened. An uncontrollable strange laughter poured out from the vehicle, there was some shouting and then the doors shut and the car drove off.

The bored teen had started to walk away before his neighbours spotted him spying on the troublemaker of the street but as he was he noticed that a pile of something had been left on the side of the street where the car had just taken off from. Taking a closer look Seth realised that Dean was actually the pile and that the pile wasn't moving.

"Shit!"

Without a break in pace, Seth ran out the room and headed town the stairs and out of the house.

Reaching Dean's side he rolled him over on to his back and tried to straighten him out a bit so he could reach his face better. It was paler than it should have been and his skin had become clammy to the touch. Seth began to vigorously tap Dean's slacken face while he prayed to whoever or whatever was out there that the boy in his arms was okay because at this second in time Dean looked like the embodiment of Death itself. Thankfully Dean was breathing, slowly but right now Seth wasn't about to argue about that. Reaching into his own pocket to get his phone he realised it wasn't there but instead on his bed next to the book. _Fuck!_ He couldn't leave Dean on the street on his own like this, he turned to shout out for help when he noticed people had already been stood around in their gardens and windows watching but each and every single one of them had looked away and went back to their business when Seth looked at them and pleaded for help. He wished his family was there they would know what to do to help, not like the scum that seemed to live there. He muttered about them all being giant bastards and went back to tapping Dean's cheek.

"Hey, wake up. Dean come on, wake up." Panic crept further and further into every word as he begged his lab partner to wake up. "Hey, come on, it's Blondie!"

That did it, the name alone seemed to reach Dean and his eyes started to flutter open out of whatever unconsciousness had a hold of him. "Blondie?", he managed to croak out. The reply was sluggish but a reply nonetheless.

A small and relieved chuckle escaped nervous lips as Seth fought to try and keep his voice calm, "yeah it's me."

"What're you doin' in my room?"

The slurred confusion was not settling right in Seth's stomach. He tried to get Dean into a more of a seated position, it was kind of creepy how compliant Dean was being. Seth was pretty sure Dean would have fought any kind of help off until his last breath. "You're outside. Your _friends_ left you on the curb."

Dean's head started to lull forward. "They're not my friends", he mumbled.

It felt like Dean was slipping back into unconsciousness, so Seth grabbed his chin so he could see better into the glazed over blue eyes. "Dean, I need you to look at me. What have you taken?"

It was obvious Dean was trying to focus but not quite getting there. "Didn't take anything," he slurred, "assholes slipped me something."

That did not make Seth feel any better about the situation at all, what kind of people slipped someone something and then left them on the side of the road. Not good people that was for sure. "Will you be okay here? I'm going to grab my phone, you need the hospital."

That gave Dean the shock he needed to start fighting back, he threw his hands at Seths to get them of his face. The more and more Seth insisted the more and more intense Dean's fighting had become. "Okay fine, let's get you inside so you can at least try and throw up whatever's in you."

Dean's fighting subsided and his head fell back down, "can we go to yours?"

Looking at the wrecked house behind them where Dean lived it was probably best to go back to his anyway, after all the drugged up teen would need someone to watch him while the drugs worked themselves out of his system and there was definite doubt that Mr. Ambrose would even give a shit about his son enough to do it in the first place.

"Yeah, come on."

Dean was heavy than he expected as he pushed and pulled him into a standing position but it was evident that there was no way he was walking over there of his own free will. So, taking the majority of Dean's weight Seth helped walk/drag Dean over the road.

"You're just like you're father," a shrill old voice came from behind them. A tall woman who looked like she was well into her late 60's and dressed in tight bright pink and black as if she was in her early twenties glared distastefully not too far away from behind them. Her slightly wrinkled cleavage nearly burst out from the tiny top underneath and Seth couldn't help but note that if he wasn't gay before he sure as hell was now. With her was a small brown sausage dog on a diamond leash, that somehow seemed to mirror her smugness.

Trying to hold himself more solidly Dean shouted back with bite, "FUCK YOU, ABERNATHY."

The old woman, snickered and walked her dog away disgusted. "One day you won't wake up at all, and on that day no one will miss you. The new kid will learn that soon enough"

The surge of anger trying to break through the fog was evident in Dean's eyes but it was also obvious that his body wasn't acting the way he wanted it to and instead of taking that step forward into the old hags direction his body began to pale to the ground. Luckily Seth still had a hold of him, "she isn't worth it, come on".

"She's a bitch," it seemed like it was becoming more and more of an effort to talk but at least he was talking.

"Yeah, she seems it." Seth knew that if Dean slipped back into unconsciousness he might not be able to wake him up again and that situation would force him to call an ambulance, breaking whatever little trust Dean probably had in this world.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Seth rolled his eyes jokingly, "good, we need you to throw up whatever you got in you."

"Doesn't matter, no one will miss me." He was fading again and mumbling to himself.

Seth hated that bitch for what she said to Dean in his drunken state. "Don't listen to her," Seth encouraged him, "I'd miss you buddy."

Dean didn't reply instead focused on moving his legs one arduous step at a time.

* * *

Somehow both of them managed to get to the upstairs bathroom before the contents of Dean's stomach decided to vacate the premises. Seth sat on the edge of the bath while Dean blew load after load into the toilet bowel. At some point Dean had tried to get out of his hoodie moaning about the heat, Seth helped drape it off the sticky skin and got a damp wash cloth on the back of Dean's neck to try and cool him down slightly before another ragged breath came as Dean uncontrollably wretched into the toilet bowl. The cloth started to slip and Seth grabbed it quickly keeping his hand on top to keep it in place. Once the vomiting seemed to calm down, Dean seemed to move back into Seth's hold on his neck and stayed there with his eyes closed trying his hardest to catch his breath. Seth put it down to Dean still being out of it. As the shakes died down Dean got his head comfortable on the toilet seat, probably an attempt to fight off whatever nausea was left from effects the drugs that had been in his system. Seth was pretty sure with the amount of contents from his stomach that Dean had come up with the drugs were more than likely out of his body now and they both just had to wait for whatever effects there was left to get through. "I'll go and get you something to drink."

There was no real reply, just a grateful humming and Seth went down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and a few bottles of the water that hadn't been put in the fridge yet. Patricia used to be a doctor and one thing he had learnt over the years of living with her through the flu and other random viruses was that cold water could have a bad effect on an empty stomach and that was the last thing Dean needed right now.

When he got back to the bathroom Dean had managed to move himself from the toilet, the room stunk and Seth was glad right then and there that he had a strong stomach for this kind of thing. Dean leaned against the bath with his head on the ledge, the cloth now on his forehead. Dean seemed more aware now and Seth was also thankful for that. Dean's eyes opened slowly and he accepted the water. He drank it lazily as it became clear that this was not his first time at the rodeo as he laid his head back and closed his eyes once again. "Thanks", his voice was raspy.

That's when it hit Seth how much he was falling for this guy, lying there all vulnerable and sick just made him want to curl up next to him and hug him, instead he put his hands in his pocket and tried to look anywhere than at the other teens body. It wasn't really working though and he felt himself lingering on Dean's skin more than he should have been and thinking things that he's pretty sure you shouldn't be thinking just after you've watched someone actually spilling the insides from their mouths. Hormones, Seth hated them sometimes. He honestly was about to look away when he noticed something odd about Dean's pale skin. There was marks all over it like scars and bruises of all colours littered his skin. He guessed it was to be expected with how much fighting Dean was supposedly apart of but surely you'd have to be in a fight every single day of your life to have scars and bruises and scrapes and bumps like that. No one could survive that could they. Then Seth noticed something he really wished he hadn't, bright white and garish red slash marks surrounded his left wrist. Some looked old and some looked newer but either it was pretty obvious that in contrast to the rest of the scars those ones had been made for a reason. He felt Dean's eyes on him and turned away uncomfortably, he heard a sharp laugh quietly come from Dean. There was no doubt he'd gotten caught looking but their was something really uncomfortable about looking at someone else's scars. It felt intrusive and rude, so instead Seth grabbed a towel from the side shelf and placed it by the sink. "You should probably get a shower and cool yourself down. I'll go grab you some clean clothes."

Before anything could be said about what was going on Seth left the room and shut the door behind him. He went into his own bedroom, and before he knew what was happening he had slipped down to the floor while he rested against the bedroom door. He was angry, he had no idea what he was more angry at but a lurching feeling had shook his body and he was both undeniably angry and shaken from it. He bit his thumb nail bounced his leg energetically. He couldn't help himself from trying to think of who the hell would do something like that and then with sad realisation he took a look at this own wrists from under his longsleeves. He **did** do something like that once. A long time ago, when he was at his darkest point after the death of his mother and father. It had all gotten too much and he was sure that he couldn't take anything more. Luckily he was living with the Reigns at this point and Roman had found him before it was too late. Eventually he had realised what a huge mistake it had all been and he was lucky that the scars had faded to the very faint lines that were barely noticeable 90% of the time. Dean's had not faded even slightly, and some didn't even look that old but what could have made someone as strong as him do something like that. It didn't add up. He stared in the direction of the house opposite and thought about all the other marks that stood out on Deans' body and started to form an idea of what might cause so much hate, and he could say in heart of hearts that the answers he was coming up with were not answers he wanted.

The shower started running and he could hear Dean climbing in, he took a deep breath and pulled himself out of the state he was in, and after a quick rub at his writs he went to his drawers and pulled out an old long sleeved red t-shirt and some grey sweats before heading to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and Dean must not of heard, si carefully he opened the door and keeping his eyes diverted, Seth placed the clothes on the toilet lid. As he pulled away though, through the steamy mirror he could see Dean's naked body as he leaned with his head under the shower head. Water cascaded of every slight muscle and Seth could feel the warm pool forming in the bottom of this own torso. Quickly before Dean noticed he was there he closed the door and ran back into his bedroom.

"Think horrible thoughts, think horrible thought". Seth repeated the mantra as he stared at his door. It wasn't working very well though. _Yep, I'm not sleeping tonight._


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry for not updating but I've been working on writing the first draft of my own novel and felt it was best to step away from all of my other little projects for the time being. But my first draft is done so I'm back to finish the story. Honestly, I'm glad I did walk away from it for a little while though because what I originally had planned and written down has been completely changed and I'm now much happier with where the story is going.**

 **Thank you all for your patience, and a big thank you to those who are still dropping reviews and are still reading this.**

 **I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone and the wait was worth it.**

 **As always please leave me some reviews and feedback, good or bad I want to know. Thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoy.**

Seth was ashamed to admit to himself that it was taking a lot longer to calm himself down than he would have liked. Every time he thought that maybe he was making some progress the image of Dean in the shower would flicker into his head and that knowing twitch in his pants would remind him that he really wasn't. He flicked his laptop open and sat in front of it with the web browser open, trying to think of something to do other than what he really wanted. His fingers hovered over the keyboard waiting to type but the harder he tried to think of distractions the more tempting the idea of popping over to PornHub or something was becoming. He almost slammed the laptop shut and pushed himself away from the desk. After all the last thing Dean needed to walk in on was Seth with his hands down his pants. Then Seth started to think what exactly would happen in that situation and... _oh my god_ , he just wanted to scream.

No, he had to focus. _Get your shit together_.

Taking a deep breath, the desperate teenager looked around the room for something, anything, that would distract his urges. And it had to be something that would distract him fast.

He noticed the book on the bed that he had been reading not so long ago, he remembered putting it down before walking over to the window. Then, as if it was happening all over again, he saw Dean on the floor outside his own house. He saw Dean dying in his hands and the terrifying feeling that he was going to loose Dean settled into his mind like it had done before. Thankfully it replaced any horny feelings that had been haunting him. His heart began to sink and he sat himself on the bed. What the hell had happened to Dean? Who the hell would leave someone on the side of the road like that? Then he thought of everything he had seen, everything that Dean had let him see (however unwillingly it was), and he came to the realisation that he wasn't even sure that he actually wanted the answers just yet. Did that make him a bad person?

He didn't really have anytime to contemplate on that thought as he heard a knock on his open bedroom door, Dean stood there. He was wearing the clothes that Seth had left out for him, some old jeans and a red long sleeved t-shirt. Deans hair was wet and hung shaggily over his face. The confident look of the boy he had seen up to now was gone. Dean was fiddling with the sleeves of the t-shirt; trying to pull them down over his hands as much as he could. It was a habit Seth had witnessed Dean do almost whenever he would see him. Thinking about what he had seen on the other boys wrists he understood why he did it now. After all he had been there himself. Seth watched Deans face, there was no doubt that he was feeling better but he could tell just how hard it was for him to focus on even standing and doing nothing, honestly Seth couldn't think of a time when he had seen anybody look so exhausted.

"Thanks for the...well, everything." Dean's voice sounded sheepish and so unlike him. He started to back out the room and Seth automatically jumped off the bed and bounded to him as the words left Deans lips, "I'll get out of your hair."

Seth carefully pulled Dean back around to him by the shoulder, the tiny flinch at the touch did not go unnoticed and Seth dropped his arm down to his own sides. "Where do you think your going?" He said it as gentle as he could, but all he wanted to do was to grab Dean and force him down on to the bed and lock the door. Not for the reasons one would automatically think though, Seth wanted to keep whatever was hurting Dean away. He wanted to tell the world where to shove it and keep Dean safe. He knew it wasn't going to happen, but he could dream right?

"Look, I got to get home. Thanks, really, but I don't want to get in your way or anything."

There it was, that slight glaze in his eyes. Whether Dean wanted to or not, he was not leaving this room any time soon. Whatever he had been slipped was not out of his system and as Dean was standing there it was becoming more and more noticeable how hard it was for Dean to just stand up right on his own. He was tempted to touch him again, try to reassure the struggling teen a little, but he had a feeling that any unexpected touching was not going to help right now. "No Dean, you look. You are going to sit on that bed and just chill out for a little while." The words were strong and kind and he could see Dean arguing with himself internally.

"You've already...I'm just going to go. I can take of myself."

"So what if you can take care of yourself? You go out that door and something happens, it's on my hands now." Seth felt bad for trying to guilt trip Dean but he had no idea what else to do to get him stay. "Whatever you...they, whatever they gave you isn't out of your system. Not by a long shot, and I'm assuming you got no one to watch over you over there." He pointed to the other side of the road to Dean's own house.

"You don't have to."

But Seth could already tell by Dean's face that he had won, his resolve was weakened. "Of course I do, it's what friends are for right?"

Dean looked up at that word, friends. It seemed foreign to him. "We're friends?"

That earned him an eye roll as Seth tried to play it all off as if it was no big deal. "Just turn the PlayStation on and grab a Blu-ray from the shelf over there. I'll get us some food."

He didn't leave time for Dean to argue, he walked out the room and ran to the kitchen. Downstairs on the side was half of an 18 inch pizza he had deluded himself into thinking he could eat in one go by himself after eating a bowl of chicken wings. He grabbed the pizza, some cans of Pepsi from the fridge and a share bag of Doritos. He looked around to see if there was anything else that they could eat but soon dropped the idea when he seen the knives on the kitchen table tucked away in their stand. He remembered Dean's wrists. Why was this happening to him? Why was he having so much trouble with all this? He knew the answer deep down but right now, like the other questions, he just wasn't ready to answer it.

Grabbing what he had he went back into his room. Dean was staring at the PlayStation intensely, his tongue sticking out slightly. It was completely adorable and all those horrible thoughts that had been weighing Seth down a few seconds ago disappeared. "You okay?"

Dean was sitting on the floor in front of the television and PlayStation. "Damn thing, it won't work." He was hitting the gamepad, trying to move the controls left and right.

Seth looked at the controller, no light was on. Dean hadn't even switched it on, he was going to make some sort of comment about it, but then he wasn't sure that Dean had ever actually had the chance to play on a PlayStation 4. Instead he threw the food on the bed and leaned over. Dean flinched again, Seth figured the best way to deal with that right now was to ignore it. Dean wasn't running away so he took it as a good sign. Without actually taking the controller out of Dean's hands he leaned and pushed the home button, the ding noise that informed you that the controller was on presented itself obnoxiously. "Just click the X on my picture." Seth leaned over and popped the Blu-ray Dean had gotten from the shelf into the console; The Avengers, one of Seth's favourites. "Give it a few seconds to load and click on the disc symbol." He finished informing Dean as he got up and walked to the cushions on the bed and sat down comfortably, trying his hardest not to make a big deal out of the fact Dean couldn't work the PlayStation.

Dean stayed on the floor a while, looking up at the television screen. There it was again, Seth thought, that childish nature that he noticed in Dean every now and then. He kind of liked it that way though, it was like a glimpse past the attitude and jokes. After all, whatever was going on in Dean's life, he was still just a kid. Like him. Seth knew all too well about missing some of that innocence when you're a teenager who has faced their own version of hell. But seeing Dean down there tugging absentmindedly at his shirt and laughing at the film, it reminded him that his friend was no where near as broken as everyone seemed to make out. He was just hiding. "Hey, Dean, want some pizza?" Seth almost didn't want to distract Dean from his own little world but he doubted that he had eaten much through the day and after seeing whatever contents his stomach had in before swiftly vacating into the toilet bowl a little over an hour ago he was willing to bet Dean was hungry.

"Yeah sure, throw some over."

He felt his own lips raise at the corners, he really was like a kid trying anything to not pull himself away from the television. Seth felt like he was looking after him or something, and if he was being honest with himself, he kind of liked it. "I'm not throwing pizza around my room. You want it, you come and get it."

He heard Dean huff, but the teenager got up and grabbed a slice before going to sit back down on the floor Seth got his attention again, "Just sit on the god damn bed would you, the floors really uncomfortable. Besides hasn't anyone ever told you that you'll hurt your eyes sitting that close?"

Dean plopped on the bed huffing again but bit a huge chunk of pizza and chewed it. "Knew you always wanted me on your bed." He said jokingly.

"Yeah, it's what I long for at night," Seth said, he wasn't quite sure if he was joking as much though.

Dean scoffed, "knew it." And kept eating the pizza. "Hey, you can see my room from here. You ever look in?"

"Yeah, but only when it's dark and no ones around. I draw pictures of you sleeping and then sell them on eBay to highest bidder."

Considering something, Dean took a pause from eating, "50%?"

Seth couldn't believe him sometimes, not many people got his humour, but Dean seemed to not only get it but go along with it, all the time smiling that cheeky grin. "You can have 45% and a roll of trash bags."

"Fair deal," Dean said remembering the joke from before.

They sat in comfortable silence watching the rest of the movie together while they finished off the pizza and Doritos easily. As the movie finished Seth noticed Dean bouncing his leg again, just like he tended to do at school when he was trying to distract himself from something.

"You okay?" Seth didn't take his eyes of the screen, hoping to make the question less intrusive. Through the little time he had known Dean he was beginning to notice how easy he was to spook, making him flinch and jump either by just touching him or accidently moving too fast, but Seth had also noticed how easy it was for Dean to go the complete opposite direction and instead of flinching he would put on that dark glare that challenged you to keep looking if you dared. He knew Dean probably didn't mean either, it was probably just years of needing to be ready to fight or flee engraved into his system, but it didn't make the fact that he did either any less unsettling. When he didn't answer Seth asked again, "Hey, Dean? You okay?"

This time he was awarded with a tiny jump, "What? Oh yeah," it was obvious the boy was trying to calm his own leg down as it betrayed him. Then after a pause there was something that Seth wasn't expecting. A moment of weakness. Not like before when he asked if he could come here rather than his own house, he had been heavily under the influence of whatever drugs were running through his system then, but he was sober now. "It's just, can you turn a light on or something? Please?" The last word added on quickly, but the words were mumbled as if he was ashamed of something.

That was when Seth remembered that whenever he looked at the room across the road the light was always on, Dean must have been scared of the dark. Seth didn't dare make a joke of it, he didn't even mention anything to do with it, instead he just turned around and popped the lamp on next to his bed. The whole room lit up in the gentle glow and it was easy to see the immediate calming effect the light had on Dean. There was no thanks, not that it was needed, Seth assumed that maybe he was embarrassed by it and trying to pass it off as something that wasn't a big deal to him. Instead he turned to Dean smiling and asked, "another film?"

Dean's head automatically whipped to the side as he looked at his house. "I should go home."

"Dad due in soon?"

Dean didn't question that Seth seemed to be onto something, but he didn't expand on it either. "No, it's a Saturday. He doesn't come home until five or something in the morning. I just don't want to get you in trouble or anything. Won't your mum and dad be home soon?"

Seth looked at the time on his phone, "yeah, so?"

"Won't they be mad?"

"About what? Having friends over?" there was that word again, so foreign to Dean. "Nah, they won't care. They don't come in my room at night anyway."

There it was, the walls going back up and jokes coming back out. "Why? They afraid of walking in on some special Blondie alone fun time?"

Dean was laughing at him. "That's gross." He pulled a face at the thought while switching the PlayStation over to Netflix and smirked "yeah probably."

Dean just laughed harder, Seth was sure that he couldn't go another day without hearing that sound. It sounded so free and happy, something that Dean doesn't seem to be a lot of the time. Seth sat back into his pillows again and flipped through the films Netflix had to offer, he landed on another Marvel film and put it on. He was going to ask if Captain America was alright but when he looked over at the other boy his eyes were closed and he was cuddled in on himself fast asleep. Seth didn't want to risk waking him up, so he just sat back and watched the film. Every now and then a noise would escape Deans lips or his body would jerk. Seth found himself shushing the boy softly and letting him know every thing was alright and Dean would calm and fall back to his heavy breathing and deep sleep. At some point Dean had moved closer to him and was leaning right against his side, his warmth seeping into Seth's body and with it Seth felt himself being dragged under by sleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter and another apology. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I'm going to come clean with you guys. Yes the story will be updated and finished, I really do love writing it, but I need you all to understand I suffer with ADHD and it's acting up like a bitch so concentrating on one thing at a time is proving impossible with my hectic life. I promise this will be finished, please bare with me and be patient.**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews that are still coming in, I really am still in awe.**

 **Also; warning! This chapter has mentions of rape. Nothing to crazy but there is small section talking about it, so please be careful if you need to be.**

 **Love to you all.**

There was no alarm to wake Seth up on the Sunday morning, and as much as he would have loved to just roll over and hide his head back into the fluffy pillows and go straight back to sleep for a few hours, he just wasn't able to. He had woken up at about three in the morning after having some not so pleasant dreams; mainly to do with what had happened the previous day. He had turned to look at Dean to assure himself that he was alive and that yesterday had not ended in the terrifying ways that the nightmare had proposed it had. But Dean wasn't there. He shot up into a sitting position and scanned the whole room. It was empty except for him. Panic was setting in as Seth tried to tell himself that the dreams were not real, that Dean was alive. It wasn't working though, somewhere in the back of his mind was the nagging feeling that as much as he wanted everything to be okay, it really wasn't.

He threw the light fleece blanket, that had somehow become wrapped him, off to the side and practically jumped off the bed. Maybe Dean was just in the bathroom or something. He started to stride quickly across his bedroom when something stopped him, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Deans bedroom light on. He let out a long breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding in, his body slumped and he dropped himself onto the edge of his bed. He wasn't sure if Dean being back in his own house was a good thing or not. Seth found he was relieved to know where his friend was but at the same time wasn't entirely sure if that meant the vulnerable teen was safe or not. Dean hadn't necessarily said that anything bad had happened over there, for all Seth knew it could have all been in his head and that Dean really was just a messed up kid hanging out with the wrong crowd. Maybe Seth's little crush really was blinding him to the truth.

Still he couldn't help but think that something wasn't right.

He grabbed the fleece blanket and draped it over his shoulders, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon. Seth spent the next few hours staring into space until he heard a car pull up outside the opposite house. Laughter poured out and Mr. Ambrose climbed out the cab. He wasn't alone, a tall and extremely skinny woman followed him out and slammed the door behind her. Seth couldn't help but note that she was dressed like a cheap hooker, but with how drunk she seemed he doubted this was any sort of business she'd be getting paid for. The two drunken adults laughed together and she wrapped her arms flimsily around his neck as the cab drove away leaving the two outside in the street alone in the night to make out like two noisy sloppy teenagers. It was like an disturbing episode of Car Crash TV or something, but it didn't take long for the kiss to turn into something much more as the woman went down to her knees and started unzipping Mr. Ambrose's pants. Seth turned around quickly feeling more and more uncomfortable as the noises outside the window grew louder and louder. Seth thought maybe they'd stop and move it into the house; but no. Right there, outside his front door, Deans dad was getting a blow job. He honestly didn't know which one of them he felt more sorry for.

Seth's skin crawled, he dragged himself off the bed and sat on the floor in front of the television and turned his PlayStation on, it was weird to think that only a few hours ago Dean had been sat in this exact spot, oddly he found comfort in that. He drifted thinking about Dean for a second, the look on his face when he had called him "friend", the helplessness he had let Seth see (that he doubted anyone else had seen in a very long time) and the defiant face that had confronted him when he had dared to stare at the boys scars a second too long. A disgusting groan drifted its way in from outside and trying to force back a shiver; Seth put on his gaming headset and spent the next few hours trying his hardest to forget what was happening just across the road right outside of his friends bedroom (he hoped for Deans sake that he couldn't hear what his dad was up to).

Seth must have lost track of time because before he knew it there was a gentle tap on his shoulder and Roman was sitting next to him on the floor in the bright autumn light. He must have come home and showered straight away because his hair was hanging in wet locks around his face. Seth paused his game and pulled his headset down so he could hear his brother talk.

"You been up all night?" Roman asked, "you look like crap."

"Thanks," Seth muttered sarcastically. He wasn't sure if he was in the mood for company from anyone today, except maybe Dean. "I thought you where at Randy's for the weekend?"

Roman leaned over and picked up the other white game controller off the charging dock and switched it on before logging into his gaming profile and jumping in on the game without asking, he did it all the time but right now he wished Roman would just leave him be. "Came home early, Randy's off to stay at his Grans for the day so I figured I'd just come home since Galina was off out with her parents too."

They sat in silence for a little while and played the game, the only noise breaking the silence came from the gun shots and explosions on the television screen.

Seth had noticed Roman trying to start a conversation on several occasions from the corner of his eyes, but every time the Samoan's mouth opened it shut just as quick. It hadn't bothered him at first but it was just becoming more annoying as he felt more tired and more stressed. He was trying to forget about Dean, forget about what had happened just yesterday.

"You can speak, you know?" He knew it wasn't Roman's fault and he tried to say it jokingly but there was no denying the slight edge his words had taken on, and he could tell by the slightly shocked and hurt look in those grey eyes that Roman had noticed it too.

The big guy sighed but didn't say anything about the harshness. Instead he opened his mouth and asked a question that nobody had asked Seth in a while. "Are you having nightmares again?"

Seth wasn't expecting that and his body tensed briefly out of his control before it was forced to relax, he didn't take his eyes of the screen though and just kept shooting anyone who got in his way. Roman took that as a sign to carry on, when it really wasn't. "It's just mum and dad said they heard you last night. You were making noises a lot. Dad swore that he even heard you leave the house at some point. You're okay, right?"

 _Shit!_

What was he meant to say to that? Oh no, that wasn't me leaving the house last night it was the boy who was hiding in my bedroom after practically passing out after taking god knows what. He had a feeling that wouldn't go down well with any of them. Seth knew that he was having nightmares a bit more than he had been for quite a while but he didn't want any of them to ask him questions about it, he didn't want to lie about it to his mum and dad like that but telling them the truth seemed just as bad. So instead, in a flat monotone voice, he told Roman a different lie. "Needed fresh air."

Seth didn't like this either, he wasn't used to lying to Roman, in fact he can't remember the last time he had. Once he had started to feel better from his horrible bout of depression he had made a promise to be truthful to him even if times got bad again, but he didn't want to explain that the boy he has a crush on also has some huge issues and isn't exactly known to be one of the "nice" guys. Roman was too protective for that and he'd hate to be Dean if his brother found out.

But somehow Roman knew it wasn't the truth (that or he was eerily good at asking just the right questions). "You and Dean hang out yesterday?"

He didn't know what happened to him in that moment, someone had shot him on screen and he just lost it. Anger boiled up from no where, and he was more pissed than he had been in a very long time. Scared of what he might say or attempt to do to Roman, he slammed the controller down and got up and he snapped at Roman, "I'm going to toilet."

Roman was left behind sitting and staring after him in total confusion, but Seth just didn't have it in him to give a crap. He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He sat on top of the toilet seat and drew his legs up to himself and was suddenly filled with the urge to scream and cry at the same. Seth really didn't get what was happening to him, he stared at his own shaking hands. All the fear and anger from the day before seemed to catch up with him and it terrified him. Why did it feel like parts of his life were beginning to fall apart again after all the hard work he'd put into getting better? All the therapy, the medication, the groups? Poof, it was gone just like that. Was it Deans fault? He didn't even really know the guy yet and already it felt like he was aching being away from him, not just because he really liked the guy but because he was also frightened. So bloody frightened. And the worst part was that he wasn't entirely sure what he was so scared of, the shaking tear only knew who he was scared for. Dean hadn't admitted anything but Seth already knew him better than that, something awful was happening to his friend and he had no real idea what it was and not even the slightest clue of how to fix it.

He groaned loudly and leaned his head back, he felt some errant tear fall down his face. When had he started crying?

Looking around the bathroom for a distraction he caught a glimpse at the shower, memories of yesterday flooded his senses. Dean standing under the cascade of the showers water came to mind first. Usually the idea would have awoken something within him but instead he twisted his head slightly, as if looking at the memory from a different angle. His breath caught briefly, and then he let it slowly escape his from his lips angrily and cursed himself. If he had been paying attention properly he would have noticed the dark red marks across Deans back, the bruises that popped a variety of colours all over his pale skin and the fresh cuts that he couldn't have made him self in the middle of his back. The back of his legs had little red blistery looking burn marks that had obviously been caused by cigarette burns. Now that the steam in the bathroom and the steam in his mind had finally cleared it was all there as bright as day, right in front of his face and all he had done was got a hard on because some guy was naked in his shower. He didn't know what was worse the fact that he was too much of a horny hormonal teenager to have noticed or that he had let Dean slip away in the middle of the night while he slept.

Taking a deep breath Seth stood up and left the bathroom, he shot downstairs and grabbed his camo jacket from the coat hook. He could hear Patricia's foot steps drawing closer as her sweet voice carried through to him, "Seth?"

Before she could reach him to ask him any questions that just couldn't be answered right now, he opened the door and left.

Though it was sunny outside there was also a harsh icy cold wind running through the air. He took a deep breath, hoping the fresh air would calm his nerves and drain the tightness that was forming inside his chest. He wrapped his jacket tighter while he put his hands in his pockets regretting not picking up a beanie or at least some gloves. He felt guilty about running from Mama Reigns but was glad that she didn't follow him. Seth took a second to look at the house across the street, it looked empty, almost like a ghost house and it sent chills down his spine. After one more deep breath of the biting air, he turned and walked down the street not knowing where he was going, he just knew that he needed to get away for a little while.

He took turn after turn after turn, which he was starting to realise was probably not the best idea he has ever had seen as he had only be living in the area a couple of weeks now. Seth was about to turn around and see if he could retrace his steps or at least find his way back to a main street when he looked around and noticed a desolate row of broken houses that only housed rats and the broken toys that had been left behind. He was about to turn on his heels when something caught his attention. At the end of the street was a small barren field which was only occupied with on house, it was slightly bigger than the rest, most of the front walls looked like they had collapsed in on themselves and several burnt out cars where situated in the front yard. He should have walked away, found his way back home or at least find a way to call someone seen as he had stupidly left his phone in the rush to escape. But instead he was walking towards it, he told himself it was because he wanted to get out of the cold for just a few minutes, even if he knew deep down that wasn't really true.

He walked through the rotted wooden and twisted metal gates and climbed over the collapsed walls, the insides had been coated in graffiti and that bits of furniture that still remained in tact had candles and beer cans that all looked recently left. The old couch was covered in less dirty but obviously used bed covers and the rotten wooden cupboards housed even more melted candles. It was becoming obvious that this was obviously a spot where teenagers or druggies came to get away and do the things that teenagers did away from adult eyes. And when he noticed the corner of the room filled with empty hypodermic needles and used condoms he realised it was probably a place he shouldn't be. Especially not on his own.

He turned to leave and brace the cold outside, it was starting to get darker again and was obvious that the rain was making its way over. A noise startled him from behind and a bunch of young male voices started to get closer. He knew he should have just left and they probably wouldn't have given a second thought to him but something inside him panicked and forced him to run to the small cupboard underneath the stairs. He realised what he was doing but it was too late and the group of guys had made there way into the house. He could leave the cupboard but god knows what they would have thought he was doing by himself in a cupboard under that stairs, he could have made a Harry Potter joke about it all but he doubted that they wouldn't have really gotten it or cared.

Seth pushed the door open slightly and quietly, maybe he could catch them leaving the room and run out past them quick and get away. Through the small gap a trace of candle light and industrial torch light steamed in. He could see a group of guys, who all looked like they were all in their early twenties passing around beers while leaning and sitting in various parts of the room. There was at least four of them, maybe five. He really couldn't tell.

 _This is just fucking great._

It was obvious that some of them had already had a drink or two, and when the flicker of lighter caught his attention he noticed that a guy was lighting what suspiciously looked like a joint.

One of the boys laughed, he looked like a quarter back who was on steroids, the guy was massive. He made Roman look like a toddler in comparison. Another one had a smarmy sly voice and there was a dark look in his eye that didn't quite settle right with Seth. No way was he leaving just yet. Hopefully, they'd get bored and move on soon.

"So when does he get here?" Another guy with a huge ginger beard and a thick Irish accent said before chugging down a beer proudly.

The smarmy guy laughed towards him. "Be patient, the guys never too late."

"He better be worth it." The quarter back stated.

"He is, he is. Tell him Paul." Smarmy said to another big guy.

The other guy, Paul, was big too and he was typing away on his phone. "Oh trust me, he's definitely worth it." The smile was all wrong. He pushed his phone in the Gingers hands, "just watch."

Ginger hit the phone and Seth could hear Pauls voice husky voice coming in from the small speakers, Smarmy was there too laughing in the background.

" _I think he likes it, don't you?" There was other noises from the video, shuffling and a muffled voice. "That's right take it all in there." Paul's voice was thick with lust and he moaned with pleasure._

" _When's it my go?" Smarmy whispered, his voice dark and full of need._

 _Paul laughed and moaned again as someone choked. "I think he could handle the both of us."_

 _Another voice came through, it was breathless and he choked out barely a whisper. "You didn't pay for that."_

 _There was a loud thud of a smack as Paul shouted, "What do you mean we didn't pay for it? Mike, grab his legs!"_

 _There was loud crashing and screams that soon become muffled as Mike and Paul cheered and jeered, moaned and groaned. It seemed like forever for the guys to finish but once they did it went nearly silent, except for the quiet shuffles and the small whimper before another loud slap could be heard._

" _Here," Paul said, the smile evident in his voice, "have the extra cash, you earned it fuckboy. Oh, one more thing, smile for the camera."_

 _Mike laughed loud._

The video went dead and Seth stood there, not sure what to do. He had just heard a video of someone being raped. He felt sick to his stomach. This was wrong he needed to get out here.

"Hey Paul," Mike laughed. "I think he liked it."

The others laughed at Ginger, he grinned back at them obviously starting to the feel the effects of what he had smoked. "Shut up," he said but he really didn't mean it, his hands went over his own face as he laughed.

"What about you?" Paul asked the big guy, "You ever had a tight little teenage asshole?"

Seth couldn't see the face of the quarter back and he was kind of glad when Paul got up and smacked his broad chest playfully, "This guy gets it. Nothing quite like it."

Taking in his choices Seth looked around the room from his tiny cupboard. He could hurry and make a dash for it but he doubted that he'd get very far, and honestly he was terrified what would happen if they caught him. All thoughts of his escape had been put to a stop though when he heard another set of footsteps. "Here's the star himself," Mike joked before chugging down another drink.

It only took a few seconds for Seth to put some of the puzzle pieces together, and he realised why the video had scared him so much, the voice that was barely a whisper. He had known that voice, he had heard that voice in his bedroom only the day before and when he saw the heavy black boots walk across the floor and hear the false confident voice of Dean his heart skipped and his stomach threated to empty its contents then and there. He looked down, trying to steady his spinning head and his own breath when he noticed a large brown rat running over his shoe, he involuntarily jumped back and instantly regretted it, the boys went silent and not only a few seconds later the door wrenched open and he was being dragged out by the quarter back. "Looks like we got some company guys."

Seth held onto tight to the guys arms trying to pry them off but they wouldn't budge.

"What the fuck? Blondie?" Dean shouted.

"You now this guy?" Paul asked incredulously. "What the fuck man? Is this a trap or something?"

"What?" Dean asked, "no, I have no idea what he's doing here."

Ginger leered, "he can stay if he wants?"

Seth's eyes opened wide and terrified , Dean whipped his head around. "NO! That's not part of the deal. He goes."

The quarter back didn't let him go until Paul nodded, "Loosen up Lesnar."

Seth didn't realise he how far off the ground he was until his feet hit the floor and his knees gave. He stood up and Dean was walking over to him, his face a mixture of terror and rage. He all but growled towards the other guys, "give me a sec".

Seth felt him being pulled out by the arm, like a naughty toddler by his angry mother. The other guys just watched before Ginger laughed.

He was out the front gate and pretty much thrown away to the road. "Have you been following me?" Dean shouted.

Seth shook his head, he had heard Dean had a temperament but he had never been on this side of it. Had never really seen it, and he was glad he hadn't because right now Dean looked like a crazed man.

"No, I promise. I was just walking and I..." Seth paused his explanation briefly, his hand reaching out to touch the angry teens face without even realising that he was doing it, "...that wasn't there yesterday." His voice barely audible as he touched below Deans fresh black eye. For a second they stood there silent, Deans eyes glazed slightly as if tears were trying to escape but before they could the false bravado returned and he slapped Seth's hand away and punched Seth square in the jaw.

Seth hit the floor hard and his head buzzed slightly, his vision covered by his own blonde messed up hair and the metallic tang of blood hit the back of his mouth. Seth held his face, too shocked to move. He looked up to Dean, but it wasn't the angry insane version staring back at him it was the broken version. This time he wasn't trying to hide it though, he was breathing heavy and held his own hand. Deans mouth opened and closed several times but he didn't say anything. Seth made a move to get up and Dean rushed forward ready to attack again before stopping himself.

"S...s...sorry, I didn't mean..." but whatever he was trying to say it never came out. Instead, Dean turned away and pulled his hood up against the slight cold rain that had made an appearance. "Go home Seth, you don't belong here."

When Seth spoke it was quiet, "neither do you." But at that moment, he wasn't too sure himself.

Dean stopped and turned to face him then stared at the house looking anywhere than at the boy he'd knocked to the floor, "stop trying to save me Seth, I'm not worth it."

Seth didn't argue. He stood there as the rain picked up, his hand dropped from his jaw and really for the first time since meeting Dean he wondered why on earth was he bothering really. Was he worth it if he was already that far gone? The more the teen pondered the answers, the less everything seemed to make sense. With his head down he headed down the street and found his way back on the main street. He didn't care where he was going though, it was cold and wet and miserable. He had stopped wrapping himself up in his own arms for warmth it wasn't working, instead he just let the feel of the rain soak him through him thoroughly.

A bright light blurred his vision and he noticed the familiar car pull up beside him. He stood there, considering if he should get in or if he should just keep walking lost. He could see Roman looking at him from the drivers seat, those grey eyes held nothing but worry in them and the idea he was doing this to his brother hurt him. Seth left out a long exasperated breath and trudged to the other side of the car and jumped in.

Roman never spoke, he just sat and watched carefully, letting Seth get himself settled in the car. Sometimes he wasn't too sure if he deserved having a brother like Roman, the guy would jump of a cliff for him if he said it would make him feel better. The light in the car was left on as Roman leaned over quietly and took Seth's face into his hand carefully. "Do I even want to see the other guy?" He joked.

Seth didn't reply or pull away. He couldn't force himself to do anything, as soon as he sat in the car Roman's presence had drained any emotions and all he could feel was exhausted. He knew this feeling, he hated this feeling and he knew that Roman hated it too. The caring brother voice was put on full force, "You gave us all a fright. Dad's looking out for you too. You left your phone, what was our deal?"

Seth didn't answer so Roman repeated the question. "What was our deal little bro?"

This time Seth pulled away and bowed his head ashamed to even look at the guy, "Always have my phone on me."

"And?" Roman wasn't satisfied yet.

Seth didn't want to answer but he knew Roman wouldn't let him stay quiet just yet, "Tell you if I need you."

Roman nodded. "Good. I need a honest answer, okay? How bad is it?"

Seth didn't need to see Roman's face to know what he was talking about. "I haven't done anything stupid." His voice was flat, lacking of real emotion. Before Roman could ask the next question, Seth whispered "I'm not going to."

That satisfied Roman and he started the engine again, "Is this something we need to keep an eye on?"

The car was off and the rain hit the window noisily with the speed. "No. Promise. Just a bad day. Don't know what came over me."

Roman raised his eyebrow and hit a button on his dashboard, the phone dialling tone filled the car. "I think I got an idea. Just be careful okay? You need me, I'm here remember that."

Seth nodded and leaned on the window, watching the dark world outside blur past as Sika's voice came through the loudspeaker. "Roman?"

"I got him Dad, he's okay I'm bringing him home."

The two spoke a little more but he honestly couldn't be bothered listening to them, instead he thought about Dean. Thought about what he had heard. About the guys he had left him with. He wasn't sure if it was the right move but he was damn sure Dean hadn't wanted him there. The journey felt like it had taken forever, how far had he actually gone out? The car finally came to a stop and the porch light lit up with the movement. Roman got out of the car, before he could be man handled out of the car he unbuckled and got out. Roman was heading inside and Seth followed him, until the living room light of the Deans house caught his attention. Mr. Ambrose was sitting there drinking and laughing at the television. Seth took a step forward as anger surged through him once more. Roman must have mistaken it for an attempt to escape again and put his hand on his soaked shoulder gently. "Let's go inside, hey."

Seth hated that voice, that was voice that Roman used on him when he was treating him like he going to fall apart any second. Yeah, he probably was going to if any past experiences had taught him that this was feeling when he was teetering on the edge. How had he let Dean get under his skin like this and so quick. At least someone cared for him, he doubted that Mr. Ambrose actually cared enough about Dean to know where he was and if he did know what was going on he was a sick and twisted as Seth believed.

He was being directed gently into the house and Roman shut the door behind him quietly. Sika was sat on the chair and Patricia was hovering around nervously. Both of them had enough dealings with this side of Seth to know that if they smothered him it would only freak him out. Just like Dean did, his jaw ached with the memory. Patricia was the first to really speak, but she stayed where she was. "Oh Seth, sweetie, you had me worried."

"Sorry." And he realised he genuinely was, recognizing that as a good thing he pretty much ran to Mama Reigns and hugged her. She wrapped her hands around him back and stroked his wet hair. Seth knew this meant he wasn't as close to the edge as he felt right now, whenever he had been before it was almost impossible to actually feel anything that was going on. But right now he felt, he felt bad for scaring his family. "Sorry", he said again.

Mama Reigns pulled away first and pulled his face into her, "look at your face? What happened?" she didn't wait for an answer, she just stood up on her tip toes and placed a kiss carefully on his forehead. "Just a bad day sweetie?"

Mama Reigns always seemed to know the difference, her smile was soft and genuine and as a tear rolled down his face again he nodded. Sika and Roman seemed to slink away from the room and Seth was grateful, he needed this. He needed his mum.

"Looks like you had a little run in with the wrong side of a fist there." She laughed and Seth automatically relaxed at the sound as she wiped away his wondering tears. "It doesn't look as bad as it probably feels. The swelling will be gone in no time but it's going to leave a nice bruise."

The benefits of having a parent who used to be a doctor sometimes came in use. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and fix that cut." She took his hand and led him upstairs to the bathroom. Roman was in his room, Seth could see Roman sitting on his bed pretending to be on his phone typing, but it was obvious he was trying to listen in on what was going on. "That boys not exactly subtle" Mama Reigns said as her eyes rolled.

Seth smiled as he was pulled into the bathroom, "sit!" She demanded softly and pointed to the toilet seat, and Seth did as he was told as she shut the bathroom door making sure no one could hear what was going on. "Right, who throws the mean hook?"

"Just some guy," Seth shivered noticing just how cold he actually was. Patricia leaned over the bath and turned the taps on, after a few seconds of making sure it was the right temperature she placed the plug inside the bath tub.

"I see," she stated thoughtfully as she began to inspect his face properly. She pulled his hair out of the way and grabbing a band she tied it up into a loose pony at the back so she could see what she was working with properly in her usual motherly fashion. "And did you deserve it?"

Seth looked at her, his hazel eyes unsure. "I don't think so. I don't know. Maybe."

She smiled again, "is this boy trouble?"

Seth didn't answer and just kept staring at her trying not to give her too much info. Humming in reply of his silence she placed some antiseptic spray on to a cotton pad and placed it on his face softly. He hissed at the sting but didn't pull away.

"So that's a yes." She observed. Seth had to wonder how she did it sometimes. "Want to hear what I think?"

"You're going to tell me anyway," Seth smirked.

"Yes I am, so shut your cake hole and listen. Right now you're going through a lot. We knew the move might take a toll on you, we know how change can upset you sometimes." He didn't protest, she was speaking the truth, he guessed that's what happens when you watch your family die in front of you. "But I am looking at you right now and do you want to know what I feel? Pride. Yes, you're having a bad day, and sweetie we knew these would happen. Getting over something as horrible as what you went through doesn't just vanish and never return, you know what though. You're still standing. You're still here and I'm looking at you right now and I can see that yes you're having a bad time right now but I also see that this isn't the worse you've ever been. I see you fighting it and that is what makes you the strongest person I know." She leaned in and kissed his forehead again, "And if you decide that you think Dean is worth fighting for, then he's one of the luckiest people I know."

"What?" Seth jumped a little at the name. He didn't even know what to do except gawp like a fish.

Mama Reigns turned off the running water, and dragged his wet coat from him like a child. "Please, a mother always knows. Now get in that bath before you catch a damn cold."

He didn't know what to say to that except. "Yes, Mama." He smiled at her, and she began to open the door. "Mama Reigns? Don't tell anyone please?"

He was answered with a nod, she pursed her lips and pretended to lock her mouth and throw away an invisible key before mouthing the words, "bath" and shutting the door behind her.

And just like that, that gloom that had clung to his mind seemed to have lifted a bit. That woman was pure magic and he knew it. He shrugged out of his wet clothes and peeled his soaked through boxers from his skin before stepping in and sitting in to the bath. He hadn't realised how cold he was until the warmth of the bath stung his skin. The burning sensation subsided quickly and he felt amazing as the warmth spread throughout.

Mama Reigns had been right, he had a lot going on right now. New house, new school...and now Dean. It was no wonder his head had taken a little dip into the dark waters. Now he could see a bit more clearly though, it was just the pressure of all this change, and though he still felt like crap and emotionally exhausted he knew it was something he could fight through after all he'd been through worse. He let his body sink below the water and he closed his eyes as he dragged his head under, holding his breath and enjoying the peaceful sounds around him. He could get through this. After all he never did like giving up too easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, another random chapter update. It's my birthday and I got a new Bluetooth keyboard, I've been itching to use it all day.**

 **I hope it's worth the wait, I know it's coming out slowly but sometimes you just got to be the tortoise in a world of rabbits, right?**

 **Remember lots of candy's for reviews good and bad.**

Seth couldn't sleep, his mind was racing with everything that had happened since he had moved in to the new house. Mainly, since he had met Dean. It was all meant to be a new start, away from all the drama that went on in his day to day life. It felt like no matter where he went, he was destined to have some sort of trouble follow him.

Seth turned to face the wall and wondered if it would be possible to see in to the room across the street if he stared hard enough. Scared, angry and curious, he wondered what Dean was doing and if he was safe asleep in his own bed. Although Seth wasn't entirely sure that the word _safe_ had ever applied to Dean and the place he had to call home, it had to be better than the situation Seth had left him in. Seth let out a huge sigh and rolled on to his back, condemning his own cowardice as his mind flitted back and forth about the possibilities of what could have happened back in that dilapidated house when he had pretty much ran away and what he should have done about it. His own cowardice, inability to fight back and ability to walk away was becoming more and more of a problem for Seth. He really needed to start standing up when he needed to, not that relied on Roman to always be there but it was safe to assume that knowing that Roman WOULD always be there may be more of a crutch than he had realised. Seth could defend himself, if he really needed to but something inside him just hated violence and it had always made more sense to walk away. Dean was decidedly the opposite, he seemed to live in a world were violence was key and you always had to be ready to protect yourself. Which made it seem all the more worrisome that in the video on Pauls phone, Dean hadn't fought; not really. He had screamed, he had whimpered and he had cried. But at no point was there any real fighting. As if he had just given up. That didn't seem like the boy he knew. Something else had to be going on, but he the exhausted teen had no idea what.

That's how Seth spent the next few hours, glaring into nothingness and trying to figure out just what the hell was really happening with Dean and if he should just give up and walk away from him. There was no doubt that it would make his own life easier, but that didn't make it feel right. Seth considered that maybe after all this time he should stop running from fights, well this one at least. Dean didn't need another person giving up on him, the guy needed someone to look out for him, even if he flat out refused the help. The sun had started to come up, and the orange streaks of dawn broke through the darkness of the bedroom. As if realising, just how tired he was Seth's eyes closed and when they opened again he was sat in his bed covered in his own sweat gasping, a nightmare tearing at the edges of sleep but he had no memory of what it had been about. His phone vibrated against his bed stand violently and it shook Seth to act quickly and turn it off as the noise harshly attacked his muddled mind and made his heart thud even harder.

He could feel the edges of panic scratching at his skin, he closed his eyes and breathed as deep as he could before counting to five and letting out a long and slow breath. He kept this up for a few more minutes until his nerves calmed slightly and his breath had evened. Seth wasn't sure what he had dreamt about, but all he could remember was those stormy blue eyes terrified and blood; lots and lots of blood. The panic edged back in and he shook it off quickly.

He grabbed a hoodie and put it over his bare torso, zipping up the front and walked over to the window. The curtains were shut in the opposite house and Mr. Ambrose's car had showed up at some point. There was no sign of life outside, just a wind that rustled through the trees and gardens. The rain had stopped but the puddles where still there rippling this way and that. Staring outside, he allowed himself to get lost, even if it was just for a minute. The peace was destroyed by a loud thud from downstairs, Mama Reigns laughter carried through the house gently and the front door was opened. He watched a Sika walked to the car and opened the trunk and threw something in. It was a holdall bag, and that's when Seth remembered that Sika and Patricia were going to see Roman's Uncle Afa in Florida and they would be staying for a few days. With everything that had been going on Seth had forgotten. Wrapping his arms around himself to get some warmth he walked out and headed downstairs.

Before he even got to the living room he could hear the laughter as Mama Reigns kissed her son again and again, "behave okay?" and "I love you" were said between each peck. As Roman kept jokingly pushing her away.

"Seth? Save me?" Roman pleaded.

"Save you from Mama's hugs?" He quizzed, "gladly."

The smile that spread across Patricia's face warmed him as she all but ran over and embraced Seth in one the tightest hugs he's ever received, happily he held on just as tight. Patricia wrapped one hand around the side of his head and brought it closer to her red painted lips and whispered gently, "are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Seth couldn't help but smile, pulling himself from the warmth and looking her into her eyes he urged her to go. "Don't you dare stay. Go and keep Sika in line, you know what him and Uncle Aio get like. They'll cause more trouble if they have no one to look out for them."

The reply he got was a look of sorrow and she tapped his cheek before nodding, "I'm a call away. First plane back if you need me."

"Promise," Seth waved his phone in the air. "Speed dial, number one."

Roman appeared behind his mum and rested his huge hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry Mama, everything will be okay."

Twisting under his heavy arms she pointed at him. "You better keep an eye on him."

"Oh, now we know who your favourite is." Roman laughed.

"I don't have favourites." Patricia grabbed her bag and winked slyly at Seth. "But whoever keeps this house clean for when I get back will definitely earn brownie points."

Sika blasted through the door, "come on, we'll miss the flight."

Sika always reverted to being a big child whenever his brother was involved, it was something that would never change about him, and something that his wife would often roll her eye at before accepting her inevitable fate of keeping the two adults from hurting each other in their advanced age. Roman laughed and hugged his mum one more time while they walked to the door, more goodbyes where shared and Seth followed to wave them off. The car finally turned a corner, both parents away in the distant morning glow. Eventually Roman walked back in, but Seth couldn't resist briefly looking up to Dean's window as he shut the door. Suddenly the thought of going in to school felt terrifying. Did he really want to face Dean? What if it just made everything worse?

He needed to stop this, he was only going to bring on a panic attack and that was the last thing that needed to happen today, besides if he skipped school, Patricia would receive a call informing her and then that would only result in her rushing home fearing the worst. Nope, Seth needed to suck it up and he knew it. He leaned against the door, resting his head against the cold wood. The outside world poured in through the wood, the wind gently blew trying to make it's way in through the tiny edge cracks. Sighing, he pushed himself off and headed to the kitchen where Roman was eating a piece of toast.

"Roman?" Seth couldn't believe he was really going to ask this. He waited for his brother to look at him as a crumb of toast rolled down on to his dark navy t-shirt. "What do you think of Dean?"

"The kid from across the road?" Roman's icy eyes gave nothing away. All Seth could do was nod and regret asking; he pushed his matted hair behind his ears as he waited for the answer trying not to look as scared as he felt. A derisive snorting noise laced with anger was the answer. "I think that if I see him today I'm going to punch him in the face and see how he..."

" _What_?" Seth interrupted, the high pitch tone shocking himself. Quickly, trying to right himself before his brother pointed out he sounded like his balls were dropping, he asked as coolly as he could. "Did mum tell you?"

"Nope," he stood and wiped the crumbs off himself, "you just did."

Seth had fallen into his trap and he could feel his own cheeks turning red. _Damn!_ "It was an accident, he didn't mean it." He tried to reason before Roman really did go all big brother on Dean, "Just...please? Don't punch him?"

Roman didn't say anything. He just stared calmly at him, a little too calmly.

"Please?" He pleaded again.

"Seth," he let out a huff of air, "I don't know what's going on between you two but just be careful. I've heard bad things about that guy, really messed up things."

"Just because you heard doesn't mean it's true," Seth tried to hold the bitterness in his voice but it seemed more difficult than that, "I just mean he's not really that bad when you get to know him."

"U-hu. And you just happened to run into his fist?" That famous Samoan stare that was enough to send most grown men running accompanied the words.

"Roman?" He pleaded, scared of Roman hitting Dean and worst of all Dean hitting Roman back.

Roman shrugged his jacket on, "Look, Seth you're my family and if any one hurts you I want to hurt them back. But, I guess I can give him a pass...this once." Opening the front door, Seth grabbed his bag and threw in a bag of bagels for breakfast just because. He pointed at the bruised jaw, "if he does this again, then he's going to wish he was never born. You hear me?"

There was no point arguing with Roman when he got like this, Seth supposed it was his own fault that he felt so protective. If he wasn't so damaged he probably would have never needed protecting from people in the first place. That and if he wasn't gay in a school filled with homophobes. That's just how his adopted brother was, even before when they were just friends Roman had always been the one to protect anyone who needed it. The best thing was to just let the anger run its course and he'd get over it. Eventually. Mostly.

Seth just really hoped that Dean didn't get in Roman's way today. Or any other day for that matter.

He jumped in the car and buckled up, they made it to school without seeing Dean once on the way. And though that should have been a relief it made him worry at the same time. What if something really bad had happened to him last night and he had just walked away. The sounds from the video flicked through his mind again. He should have told someone, and he most definitely shouldn't have left him with Paul and his other " _friends_ ". It wasn't right but he had no idea what else to do. Seth tried to reassure himself that Dean had probably done this a million times, that he's fine. Something wasn't letting go though and his insides twisted. He scanned the school crowd for a few minutes before walking off to class. It was a pointless lesson though, he couldn't concentrate even slightly. Instead all his thoughts were about his friend...his neighbour...whatever the hell Dean was.

Eventually science came around and he took his seat nervously in class, his feet tapped on the floor as his fingers rapped on the edge of the table.

The usual people filtered into the classroom and amongst the crowd was Dean Ambrose. Seth's heart dropped and it took every fibre of his being not to run over to him as he looked he saw the state he was in. To say Dean looked messed up was an understatement, he looked liked he had gone five rounds with Rocky. His face was swollen and bruised all over, he held his arm close to himself as if it was hard just to move. Seth closed his mouth and swallowed when he realised he was staring as Dean sat next to him, not once looking over. "What the hell happened to you?"

Seth hadn't meant for the words to tumble out like that.

Dean didn't look at him for even a second. "Drop it."

And Seth wanted to, he really did but whatever had happened to Dean wasn't something that could easily be dropped and as their teacher walked into to he room he whispered as quiet as he could. He was worried and scared, "did those guys do that? I knew I shouldn't have left..."

In the silent room Dean's fist hitting the table was loud enough to make everyone stop and turn in silence. "Stay the fuck out of my life!"

With that he pushed from his chair and walked out the room.

"Mr. Ambrose get back here this instance." But there was no real attempt to go after him, and instead the lesson just carried on as it normally would.

Seth could see Oranges waving out of the corner of his eye to get his attention, and when Seth looked at him all he got was a devious grin and the words "told you so" mouthed in silence. He turned back and noticed Dean had left his mess of a science book on the table, he had no idea why he did it but he reached for the book and placed it in his bag.

The rest of science ticked by slower than a slug trying to go slow on purpose. And every noise outside the room made him twitch, looking at the door hopefully. He needed to see him and needed to say sorry but it never the noises where never what he wanted. No one came in the room the whole lesson and as the bell rang he hoped that Dean would come back for his book but he didn't.

It was lunch time, the crowds outside the classrooms were buzzing but there was no sight of Dean. It wouldn't be that hard to miss his face even in the blur of this crowd. Seth spent the beginning of his lunch searching for him but had no luck. Finally he ended up outside, the rain has begun to pour heavily and the yard and parking lot were empty.

He was about to give up and turn back around when he noticed the grey colour of Dean's usual hoody slumped on one of the metal tables under the huge outside empty summer shelter. There was no movement from Dean and Seth's heart kicked into overdrive while he remembered Dean's body sprawled out on the floor just a couple of days ago.

Seth instinctively ran. He had never ran so fast and practically vaulted over the small wall that separated the area from the rest of the yard to get to Dean's side.

"DEAN!" He's not sure but he thinks he's been shouting it all along but the heavy rain drowned out most noise. But now in the emptiness of the shelter the noise echoed around.

Dean jumps quickly ready to fight whoever's trying to attack him. "WHAT THE FUCK?! Seth?" His previous fighting stance became lost as he attempted to hide his pain as he sat back. "I told you to fuck off." His voice had faded into nonchalance.

Seth fought every urge he had to hit him there and then as his heart still hit like a jack hammer, "YOU'RE KIDDING ME? I THOUGHT YOU WERE... **you bastard**!"

Dean just rose his eyebrow and looked at him for a few seconds while he caught his own breath, as if he was trying to consider what to do. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Seth's voice had risen in an incredulous tone. "You were lying down on a table, outside, in the fucking rain! Are you crazy?"

"Yes."

" **Yes? YES**?" Seth was getting pissed off with him, but then he saw the grin on his face and it dissolved. That mischievous grin was just begging for attention, he bet it always got him the attention. It was deadly, and why the hell did it make Seth smile back at him like that. He leaned on the table and laughed while he shook his head. "I guess you really are."

That smirk made his knees weak, even through the bruises and the cuts and the swelling but that was Dean's charm, wasn't it? The bad boy look. But the swooning was put on hold when the other teenager tried to move and hissed more noticeably this time.

"How bad is it?" Seth asked, concern wracking every syllable.

The pain replaced with that smirk again, but this time it didn't make his insides flip it just made his heart break. The fact that Dean thought he had to cover it and that he was this way in the first place just tore Seth apart. Dean seemed to know it and the smirk dropped quick, "Why are you here Blondie? I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

Even though he didn't really sound angry this time, Seth couldn't help but to stroke his own bruised jaw. "Yeah, you did."

None of them spoke, Seth just stared into nothingness and Dean watched him intent and curious. Neither sure what to do next. The tension was filled with apprehension and was only broken when Seth remembered what he had come out into the rain for. Pushing the wet strands of hair out of his face he reached into his bag and pulled out the text book that had been abandoned in class. "You left this."

Dean made no move to pick it up so Seth placed it on the table. "Thanks."

"No worries."

Seth figuring there was nothing else to say or do right at that moment made to leave and only to have Dean pipe up again, "Sorry about the punching thing."

That made Seth laugh, he wasn't entirely sure why. "Don't worry about it." Waving it off like it was nothing before adding a serious warning. "Just avoid Roman for a little while."

Dean sucked in a breath through his teeth, "is he pissed at me?"

"Well, you kind of did punch me. He'll get over it."

Dean understood and didn't ask anything more about Roman. They sat in silence for about five minutes, neither making a sound. Seth had sat on top of the table next to Dean at some point, their sides touching and the warmth carrying through the wet clothes. It was oddly peaceful in the shelter, outside the rain fell heavy and the wind had picked up, but not where they sat (it almost seemed like a different world). Dean's eye had slid shut and he would have looked at peace too but his breathing was off and it would hitch every now and then.

"Was it a mistake leaving you there last night?" Seth didn't know what had happened and he knew it was a mistake as soon as unwanted words had left his mouth, he wished to everything that was good in the world he could just scoop them back up and the ease of the moment to return.

It was too late, the tension was instantaneous, Dean pulled away from Seth's body and the involuntary flinch that followed came right on time. Seth cursed his own mouth and his lack of control.

When Dean spoke it was eerie, there was no emotion. "Drop it."

"Look, Dean, whatever happened..." Seth couldn't believe what he was doing, he just couldn't stop himself.

He didn't get to finish before Dean spoke again, "DROP IT." This time there was emotion, the burst of fire that came with those words was terrifying and he was staring straight into Seth's eyes. His nose flared and his body shook, he looked like he was going to punch Seth again as his face curled into a snarl. Seth pulled back slightly, it was involuntary but at that moment there was something animalistic in Dean's eyes. For a second it looked like Dean was going to advance on him, but something stopped him and the hatred faltered and was replaced by fear and something else, panic maybe. Seth watched him sit back and blew out a breath he didn't even realise he had been holding and silently thank whatever had scared Dean's attack off. But whatever relaxed nature was there before had disappeared now and Dean was now sitting deathly still. So Seth did the only thing he could do, he dropped it and sat back with his friend but he didn't dare get to close, there was something inside of that boy and he knew that if it wasn't looked after it could go off at anytime.

Instead they sat there watching the rain, the carefree nature of the moment they had before diminished.

Dean's stomach rumbled loudly and Seth watched as he held his mid section tighter as if to force away the hunger. Seth would have laughed if he still wasn't weary, so instead he reached into his bag and pulled out the bagels that he had thrown in there that morning. He opened the bag and passed one to Dean without really looking at him and put another bagel in his mouth as he shut his school bag.

There was nothing but quiet for a good minute and Seth started to eat his own food, he hadn't noticed how hungry he actually was himself. Something happened though, a snort of laughter came from his side and he turned to see Dean holding out the bagel and staring at him like he was mad. "A bagel?"

There was that cheeky grin again and Seth felt his own lip curl slightly. "What? I didn't have time to have breakfast this morning."

Dean stared again, assessing the situation. It didn't pass Seth how much he actually did that. "Blondie? You're weird."

"Crazy trumps weird."

"And don't you forget it." But the words were muffled around bites of bagel.

The bell rang and it seemed to soon. Seth didn't want to leave for class but he stood up unwillingly. "Not coming?"

"Nah, think I'll catch some more sleep."

Seth just shook his head, he knew there was no point in arguing. "Whatever, just stay out of trouble."

Dean laughed, "yes mum."

Seth walked out of the shelter and back into the rain. He had forgotten how cold it was outside, it had seemed a lot warmer sitting next to Dean. But out here, away from him it was like ice and it was miserable. It felt like forever to get out of the rain and back into the school building, but it didn't change anything, it felt just as cold in here as it was outside. Seth walked to his locker, fighting everything within himself to go back out there and sit with Dean.

He closed his locker door as he felt eyes boing into the back of his skull. He knew when people were talking about him, he had been through it enough. Taking a deep breath, he shut his locker and walked to class, if they wanted to talk about him and Dean let them. He couldn't give two shits what they thought about it.

He lunged himself into his chair, there was something on his desk though. A piece of paper, nobody else had one and so Seth picked it up assuming it must have been left from a previous and flipped it over. His heart stopped, on it was a print out of an all too familiar news article with a picture of a flaming car and scrawled over it in large red vicious letters was one word, " **KILLER** ".


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. Thanks for reading and the reviews. Just a quick hello because now I have to go. Remember to review and let me know anything you like or don't.**

 **Thanks again.**

It had been a fairly hot day, clouds drifted steadily across the sky breaking the suns beat down onto the hot sand. Daytime would soon be coming to an end and Seth didn't want to leave the beach, however his mother had spent the last thirty odd minutes insisting that they should leave soon and he could tell that even she was slowly running out of patience. She wouldn't tell him though, he was having too much fun and she would often make a point of never really being truly angry at Seth for just being a kid. When he genuinely did something wrong (which wasn't very often) then it was fair game and if she wanted to she could make the walls crumble just by shouting his full name in that awful angry tone, but never for just being kid. Seth was usually a good kid and seemed to steer clear of those teenage tropes that his parents had feared where going to come his way and due to good behaviour he was often awarded an extra hour here and there, as long as it could be afforded.

Seth considered himself very lucky because his father was pretty much the same as his mom just a calmer version, the pinnacle of patience and he often found himself watching as Seth would wonder off with his mother, together into their own little world. He always told Seth that's how he preferred it, it made it more special but Seth never understood and told his dad that he often felt bad for leaving him out.

Seth could tell he was running out of time though as it started to get later on into the day and both parents had started to take that slight edge in their voices.

"Come on, Seth. My stomachs growling so loud, Rosie's growling back." She had pleaded with Seth after he had begged to stay for just another 30 minutes...again, but as if on cue he heard his mum's stomach make deep gurgling noises and just as she said she would, Rosie growled back in confusion. He laughed and grabbed Rosie in a bear hug, pulling her closer to him as her tail wagged playfully. He could still smell that salty sea smell that seems to crystallise into your skin when you'd been on the beach and sea all day.

His dad sat up and chimed in, "Come on Seth, you know your mum if she doesn't eat soon she'll turn into a Hulk."

" _The_ Hulk, not _A_ Hulk." Seth couldn't help but correct, which got him a smiling shake of his fathers head as he went past towards the car.

"Smart ass." He whispered jokingly.

It took them a little while to get all the bits together. It had been a brilliant day and Seth had spent most of it laughing and playing with Rosie as she tried to run off but always easily came back at the rustle of a pack of chips, she was a predictable greedy dog but he would have never changed her because in his eyes she was the perfect dog.

Eventually the car was loaded, though Seth wouldn't admit it, his mum had been right to decide to leave, the sun was still in the sky but the cold was starting to seep in and so quietly he put on a hoody before climbing in the backseat of the car where Rosie jumped in barking after him before yawning right in Seth's face. "Rosie," he laughed, "your breath reeks."

She didn't care though, she just lay her head on the chair next to his leg and stretched around on her spot while his dad started the engine.

His mum turned into her chair and smiled at him over her sunglasses, "shall we grab something to eat on the way home?"

"Ice cream?" Seth asked hopefully.

"I was thinking something more like burgers and shakes."

"A burger sounds good right now," his dad hummed in appreciation as her stomach grumbled in response, "I think _The_ Hulk's tummy agrees."

They laughed and headed off away from the beach, Seth leaned against the car window watching the landscape drift by while his mum and dad talked in the front seats. It had been a pretty much perfect day and he couldn't deny that he was starting to feel the weight of exhaustion slowly climbing into his bones. His mum had asked him something and as he turned to see what she wanted astonishingly the moment froze. His stomach hit the ground and heart rose through his chest because it just didn't make sense. His mother looked beautifully perfect though, she wore that smile she always had and was looking straight at him with those amazing brown eyes. His dad was looking in the mirror, Seth could only see his nose and his mouth but he was smiling too.

If it wasn't for what was about to happen it would have been a wonderful moment that summed up the Rollins family perfectly but Seth was becoming more and more aware that this was not that moment. As if out of thin air a Jeep appeared behind his mum, and it was getting closer to the car as if it was moving in slow motion. There was a man sitting in the other car, he held a phone up to his ear squeezing between his head and shoulders, Seth watched as the awareness of what was about to happen seemed to rip his face apart as he jerked at the wheel, still in slow motion. Seth knew exactly what was about to happen. He shouted out for his parents and Rosie jumped from nowhere with the boom of a loud bark but it was too late. Time sped up quickly, as if it were trying to catch up with itself.

The sides crunched and glass sprayed, rubber burnt as it skidded everywhere and everyone was screaming. The car lifted off the ground and landed on it's back. There was a loud _thud_ next to him as he gripped onto his own seat as hard as he could and watched as Rosie was suddenly on the roof (or was it the floor) unmoving. He watched as his mum's head snapped this way and that as if she was no longer in control of it. Something was on her face but Seth couldn't see what it was. He could hear his dad calling his name through the screeching and scratching of metal and sparks but that all stopped the moment the car slammed into a brick wall. Another unnatural sounding crack noise ripped through the car and his dad stopped shouting his name.

An odd silence fell through the air, and as hard as Seth tried he couldn't catch his own breath. There was something slick crawling over face and down his skin but every time he tried to touch it he felt sharp pain throughout his whole body. The world around him became fuzzy, Rosie's tongue was hanging out of her mouth and Seth couldn't figure out why she was upside down. Why anything was upside down. He tried to turn his head upside down with the world, this wasn't right. Something was off, he tried his hardest to piece together what it was but he couldn't figure it out through the fuzz in his mind. Someone was out side the car looking in his mothers window and he was shouting in but Seth couldn't hear anything except a deep buzzing. Seth braced onto the ceiling to get himself accommodated to this topsy turvy land as he undone his own belt. _Oomph_ , he hit the roof, the floor, whatever it was, it hurt. He started to crawl to the front of the car when something had hold of him. It was the man, he looked familiar to Seth but he just couldn't place where from and as the man tried to pull him through the missing rear window Seth kicked at him angrily.

The guy didn't understand, he needed to get to his mum and dad. They'd tell him what was wrong. But the other guy was strong and had Seth out the car quickly, without knowing what was going on he was suddenly flung over the mans shoulder and was bouncing awkwardly to the other side of the ground. Something inside his own stomach was trying to get out as the world spun out of control around him. If the awful buzzing in his ears would just stop he might be able to figure out what to do.

He kept asking to be put down but the man didn't seem to understand and Seth was flung to the floor quickly. The man was touching him, doing something, it hurt and Seth didn't like it. He was about to say so but something clicked "I just saw you in that car." Seth's own voice didn't sound right, it seemed slow and rough.

The man froze, looked straight in his eyes and practically shouted out "sorry." Before pushing Seth back down and running to the car.

Seth tried to get back up, but his body wasn't responding right and the world kept tilting at odd angles. He spotted the jeep, the front had been caved in by something and there was spider web dancing on the shield. He didn't understand, wasn't that man just driving that car.

He turned to ask the man why he wasn't driving any more but he had already reached his dad's car. It was the wrong way round, Seth was just growing more confused and his head was really hurting him, his side felt like jelly and he wasn't getting off the ground like he wanted too. The man was by his mums window, he was doing something, pulling on something. He watched as his mum's hand slapped the floor as the stranger had her head twisted at an odd angle.

Seth tried to shout but something blasted through the air and suddenly the world was on fire. The whole area was bright, hurting his eyes, and the ground felt too warm. There was an unhuman shrieking and something was moving in the flames as if it was dancing. Seth squinted to get a better look, and there was the eyes of the man from the jeep. He was running toward Seth screaming as his skin boiled away. The shriek got louder as the flames grew closer and Seth shot up in his bed screaming and covered in sweat.

He jumped from the covers like they where trying to choke him and flung himself against the wall trying to grab onto something, anything. Everything looked familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. The world was spinning and his breath was running away. It took him a little while to even notice that he was in his own bedroom.

There was a bang on the door, the violently loud sensation briefly jarred him in the darkness of the room but seemed to awaken him from his deranged nightmares.

"Seth?" Roman knocked again, "you alright? Can I come in?"

Seth took in a huge gasp of air and steadied himself, reminding himself over and over that it was just his brother not the man on fire. "I'm okay." He said but it sounded raspy, scared and totally unconvincing. Shakily he walked over as the door opened slightly and he stood in front of his brother. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Roman rose an eyebrow, he was standing there in just his boxers with his hair messed up from sleep but before he could say anything else Seth quickly plastered a small smile on his face in the hopes it would at least semi convince him. "Honestly, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I know you said not to call mum but I think..."

"...No, don't. Please." He tried his hardest to keep himself calm, the last thing he needed was to loose his shit so badly that Mama Reigns had to cut her vacation short. "I'll be fine, I promise. Get back to sleep okay?"

Roman gently tapped the door frame, weighing his options while pursing his lips before agreeing. "Okay, but if you need me I'm down the hall, okay?"

"Down the hall." Seth repeated, letting his brother know he heard what he was saying loud and clear.

"'Kay, night." With that Roman left and Seth closed the door over almost soundlessly and listened to Roman's footsteps back to his own room and the tell tale bed creak as the huge teenager climbed into it.

Seth didn't remember much of the day after lunch, it was all a blur. It all happened he just wasn't sure he was there for any of it. The class bell rang, Roman was outside and then he was in the car. Seth was sure there was shouting, he's not sure who it was but he's convinced at least some of it was Roman, he had no idea what was being said though. The world had seemed tilted, just like in his nightmares. They had gotten home and there had been a talk about ringing Mama Reigns, but Seth's sure he said no to the idea. He remembered eating something, although he didn't remember what it was and then he was laying on top of his bed. Nothing was clear, it all felt like it hadn't really happened. Even now Seth wasn't sure if it was all just another bad dream, he had been through this before in the last school did he really deserve it again? He leaned his back against the cool wall and noticed just how sticky he felt, the sudden urge for air was becoming overwhelming and he ran to his bedroom window and opened it. The air was spiteful and calming on his skin, creating harsh goose bumps and shivers all over his body but the freshness and purity of the night wind put him at ease.

Seth scanned the street up and down and noticed the light across the road in Dean's room. The curtains weren't closed like they usually were and sitting on the window ledge inside his room was Dean wearing some undies and a white wife beater. If it wasn't for the panic still wracking through his body, Seth was sure that _that_ right there would have been the end of him. He noticed Dean staring at him and he just stared back. Neither moved for a good minute, each watching the other closely. Eventually Dean raised up his hand and did a sort of half wave with that lazy grin of his, Seth wasn't sure what to do but his own body seemed to have kicked into autopilot at some point and he found his own hand waving back.

This whole thing felt weird and right at the same time, it made the darkness not as lonely seeing Dean sitting there and seemed to soothe down whatever panic was quelling inside. Dean put up a finger to indicate one minute before running away from his window and Seth waited in the dark coolness of his own room already desperate for Dean to return as the panic played with his sleep deprived mind, he reached for the lamp on his desk and turned it on jut for something to do. When Dean returned he had a piece of paper and he held it up against the window, but Seth couldn't see what was on it and just shrugged. Dean looked around before pulling the paper away, doing something before slamming it back against the window. Seth squinted his eyes, it was a phone number, Dean must have gone over it in thick marker pen so it could be seen easier.

Seth walked to his bed carefully not to make any noise to draw Roman's attention and grabbed his phone before returning to get the number, the paper was gone though and Dean was scribbling something else. He slammed it against the window and Dean's face said it all, whatever was written was very important. " **DO NOT RING!** **TEXT** **ONLY!** "

Seth nodded to him finding he understood why more than he wanted to. Dean seemed reluctant to put the number back up but eventually he peeled away one piece of paper and replaced it while sitting on the window ledge again.

Seth typed the number into his phone, before pushing back some of his books and his laptop into the corner of his desk and sitting on top of it, he wrapped his small fleece blanket around his shoulders and leaned against his own window ledge. He opened his messages and started a new one.

 **SETH** : Hey

 **DEAN** : SERIOUSLY NEVER RING THIS PHONE

Seth got it, he wanted to ask why it is was so important but he could already hear Dean telling him to "drop it", so instead he decided to go along with it.

 **SETH** : Promise.

Dean didn't reply straight away, he seemed to stare at his own phone screen as if all this was foreign to him. He looked quizzically at Seth for a minute, biting his lip as he did and Seth couldn't help but think about biting that lip too.

 **DEAN** : You ok?

 **SETH** : Yeah fine you?

 **DEAN** : Heard what happened, you sure?

Seth wasn't used to this Dean, he seemed like he was genuinely concerned about him. In between texts he could see Dean staring at him, watching his every move. Seth didn't know what to say, "no I'm not okay, my whole world is falling apart again and I'm terrified". He didn't want to put that pressure on to Dean, wasn't sure if maybe Dean was just trying to be a good friend so instead of the truth he went for the simple answer.

 **SETH** : Yeah.

Dean shook his head.

 **DEAN** : Don't play poker. You're a bad liar.

Seth didn't say anything after that, he just looked at his own phone trying to figure out how to change the subject. How to get away from this nasty consuming topic. He had enough of it for one night. He had had enough of it for a life time.

 **DEAN** : Thanks for the bagel. Bring cheese next time.

Seth laughed.

 **SETH** : Bring you're own damn cheese.

The conversation went on like that for the rest of the night; both sitting, watching, waiting and replying. Eventually Seth looked up to the sky, Dean's gaze followed. The night sky was breaking and the sun was coming up, they had both been there all night and yet it had felt like no time had passed at all. He spotted Dean yawn for the first time all night, he stifled a yawn of his own.

 **DEAN** : I'm not like you, I need beauty sleep pretty boy. Night.

Wait. Had Dean just called him pretty, okay maybe he was more sleep deprived than he noticed. Dean was just messing with him, that's what he was like. It was another jokey insult. Seth was sure.

 **SETH** : Night, thanks for the company.

Dean waved and left the ledge quicker than Seth wanted him too. Seth wished Dean would sleep against the window so he could just watch him, make sure that Dean was okay and that everything was safe. He knew it was ridiculous, sleeping against the window had to be really uncomfortable and he's pretty sure watching you're friend sleep was stalker like crazy, but still he remembered Dean asleep at his side just a few nights ago and yearned for him to be there again.

Seth jumped off his desk himself, every bone and muscle protesting from the first real movement in hours as he stretched long and deep. He kind of flopped himself on top of his own bed and wormed his way into the blanket, the morning chill starting to feel real again. His phone buzzed again and he lifted it up from under the blanket.

 **DEAN** : Don't let them get to you, everything will be okay. I'll see you tomorrow.

Then a quick buzz again.

 **DEAN** : Get some sleep, Blondie.

He felt the smile slip onto his face, a tiny grin he couldn't remove and before he could reply or think of anything to say his eyes fell shut and didn't open again until the alarm went off for school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter here, and another should be shortly on it's way. Initially this was a lot longer but I thought it would flow better if it was separated instead.**

 **As always let me know what you think. Reviews and advice always appreciated.**

 **And a huge thank you for everyone who has popped by. You are all wonderful people and I love you and your Ambrollin's loving ways.**

A mess of tiny white ice pebbles littered the road and plinked of the car windows as Seth and Roman drove through a, seemingly, never ending hailstone assault. People who weren't lucky enough to have shelter from the heavy onslaught were either huddled under umbrellas or ran along at that odd hop-skip pace with coats pulled tightly over their heads. Seth absolutely hated being in the car when it was icy outside and would find himself gripping the seat corners that extra little tighter or picking apart anything he could get his hands on, focussing on anything other than the roads ahead. The alternative, he had discovered fairly quickly, was having Mama Reigns about getting the flu or if she was in an especially vivid torturous mood she would allow herself the luxury of going into full detail of the ins and outs of dying from an extreme case of hyperthermia before deliberately telling Seth he wouldn't stand a chance against it.

So the younger Seth would find himself sitting there stuck between the two choices, either have Mama Reigns sing " _I told you so_ " or simply suck it up and get on with life. It turns out the second choice was the lesser of two evils.

Roman, as usual, was a super careful driver and on days like these he would get the car to where it needed to be as quickly and more importantly as safely as he could. He daren't even talk to his brother, he to had learnt a lesson early on about being in the car with Seth on days like this, there was just no comforting him and the more you tried the worse it would make things. Which he supposed was fair, if Roman was walking through hell and there was a talking guide trying to convince him that it was instead a beautiful paradise he would be pretty pissed too.

That being said, Roman had noticed a definite change in Seth's behaviour today, he was being less agitate and was instead holding on to his cell phone as if it was a life line. Seth was never one to cling onto his phone, and only really had it for emergencies (which was pointless because he often forgot to take it with him more often than not) but today that phone and his brother had been inseparable. Roman reasoned that maybe he just missed mom, with everything that was going on he didn't blame him. At least she'd know what to do because if he was honest with himself, he really had no clue and that terrified him.

The phone held something for Seth though, a sort of an escape. He could still see Dean sitting there on the window ledge, his dirty blonde hair ruffled at odd angles and that smile that still managed to shine through the darkness that was surrounding them. It hushed his own mind to think about the conversation that he and the boy across the road had had until the sun started to wake itself up. Seth almost rolled his eyes at the whole cliché of it all, the archetypal story of The Boy Next Door. Luckily, before he could think about it anymore the car engine died, he pulled himself up from his own little world and regretted doing so the second he saw the school looming dauntingly before him.

He had wanted to call in sick or play _ditch-a-day_ but that would mean Patricia getting a call from the school and then that would have led to questions that Seth wasn't sure he had answers for just yet and then her returning home worried. Seth really didn't want that, he had dealt with school rumours before and he could suck it up and do it again. No matter how much it hurt him.

He kept telling himself that it would be fine, even if he wasn't entirely sure he believed it.

As if reading his mind Roman looked at him with those glaciers he called eyes and asked him the question he had been dreading. "Are you sure you don't want to ring mom?"

Seth closed his eyes and took a deep and much needed breath because somewhere in the back of his head something ached for a hug from Mama Reigns, but he knew he needed to quiet that need down. Instead he clasped onto the phone in his hand as tightly as he could afford to and spoke with as much faked confidence as he could muster. "I got this Ro, nothing that hasn't happened before...right?"

The last word sounded broke even to his own ears and if Roman had heard it he didn't say anything about it. Instead he offered, "but it wasn't exactly _easy_ last time".

It was impossible not to notice the emphasis on the "easy".

Seth knew what he meant, last time had almost ended with suicide. Something climbed and coiled around his insides and made him feel colder than he already was. He muttered to Roman (and partially himself) that it wasn't going to be like that this time but before the conversation could get to where it was heading it was derailed by the vibration of a phone interrupted. Seth stared at Roman confused when his brother wasn't grabbing the phone. Roman never ignored his phone, this was confusing to say the least. Then the third vibration sent a small shock to his head, it was his phone. No one ever rang him, and the look on Roman's face confirmed it.

He answered the call like this was something he had never done before and Dean's raspy undeniably sexy morning voice broke through the speaker by his ear. "Blondie?"

Roman rolled his eyes and started to get himself ready to get out of the car.

"Yeah?"

There was a sigh of relief on the other end, "you're coming in today right?"

"In the parking lot now, why? Where are you?"

Seth could hear the people in the background and gathered he was somewhere in the school building. "I'm by your locker, at least I think I am." There was a pause, "267 right? Don't tell me I've been standing by someone else's locker for the last half hour!"

There was a groan and Seth couldn't help but crack a grin, "yeah 267." He started to gather his bag and everything as Roman started to get out the car. "Half an hour? You do know that's way too early? We could have given you a ride."

"Nah, had to get out." Seth could hear the audible stress in the words and knew there was some other meaning behind them.

"I'll be there in five."

Dean hung up and Seth got out of the car so it could be locked up. The hailstones still cascaded down from the heavens and Seth pulled up his black hood and ran behind Roman into the building.

Inside the building was worse than he thought it would be, it was loud and chaotic, everybody packed in tightly as they hid from the weather and as soon as Seth started walking through the halls he swore he could feel their gazes piercing through the back of his skull. Taking deep breaths he walked to his locker, Roman seemingly not leaving his side no matter how much he protested.

Dean was standing there leaning against the bright purple locker next to his. Dean was lost in his own head and was staring intently at the floor as his leg tapped absent minded.

"Isn't that your jacket?" Roman asked quietly as they came closer to Dean.

And he was right, Dean must have taken the red hoody with him when he left Seth's during the night but he wasn't about to explain that to his slightly too over protective and embarrassing at times brother.

Red really was Deans colour and standing there with his hair a shaggy mess and the ginger stubble coming through slightly over his jaw and just the tiniest bit onto his neck...Seth thought of Mama Reigns quickly to derail where his thoughts where about to no doubtable drift to. Now was not the time to be thinking of anything that could effect his body in an obvious and embarrassing way.

He quickly looked at his very unsexy brother who was still waiting for an answer. "Nope", was all he said hoping he would drop the matter.

He didn't. "You sure? Because it's got that black oil mark on the sleeve exactly where yours does?"

Roman was eyeing him humorously, and that was when Seth realised that his damn brother knew exactly where to go with this and was trying to mess with him. _Bastard,_ Seth thought, but instead he invoked his inner Dean and only told him to "drop it".

Seth realised he didn't sound half as intimidating as Dean did.

There was a snicker by his side but as they approached Dean it seemed he wasn't going to take it any further. "Hey, Dean."

 _Thank god._

Dean looked up, obviously shocked by the appearance of a huge Samoan guy (a huge Samoan guy who had wanted to punch him only a day earlier). "Oh, erm...hey?"

This only made Roman grin wider and only made Seth internally groan louder. Having a brother sucked sometimes.

Then Roman cut a serious look at Seth. "If you need me I'm a call away, okay?" He placed his gigantic hand on Seth's shoulder as if hoping it would drill in the message.

"Yeah, okay." Seth made it as short as could, he wasn't sure how to act about this around Dean. Did he hug his brother, beg him to stay and scare away all the tiny annoying people or push him away before Roman could do something purposefully embarrassing.

It turns out he didn't need to make that choice, Romans new group of friends seemed to swarm around him and sweep him up into the crowd quickly but not before he could wave over, "see you later."

After a few seconds of silence as Seth opened his locker Dean spoke up, "so...your brother isn't going to punch me in the face for, you know, the other night?"

"Nah, I think he's over it. Why?" He looked at Dean as he leaned on the opened locker door and joked, "you scared of him?"

"Scared of him?" Dean stood up and puffed his chest out for a whole two seconds before leaning back against the lockers and looking back at Seth through squinted eyes, "maybe."

This made Seth laugh, "The Great Ambrose is scared. Should I alert the townsfolk?"

The joking stopped suddenly and Seth froze as his blood ran cold, seemingly noticing the shift in behaviour Dean appeared around the locker door. Seth held up another piece of paper, someone must have pushed it through the locker at some point and he doubted it was while Dean was there or they would have probably risked having their arm broken.

"What's up?" He asked carefully standing closely behind him.

Seth couldn't move, he held the paper shaking it as he felt his grip tightened. Dean leaned in closer and stood over his shoulder but never really touching him before pulling the paper out of his hand quickly.

"Who the fuck...?" Dean scanned around like a determined beast.

Seth watched his friend, realising if Dean went after whoever had done if could have bad consequences. Shocked that he knew Dean so well already, he didn't need to give him a reason to fight for him when the guy had enough of his own. "Leave it, don't worry about." Seth all but whispered.

"Don't worry about it?" it was almost a growl, as he thrust the paper out in his own arms as if the red words were trying to rip themselves off the page and attack him. "You can fuck off right now if you think I'm going to let them get away with calling you murderer and a _fag_!"

Seth tried to reach out for the paper but Dean just pulled it away further from his grasp. "Yeah, well it's true, why not?" He felt defeated, already, the fake confidence impossible to keep up.

Dean slammed his locker shut and practically pushed him against it before getting in his face, people stared for all of a second before actively turning their heads to pretend to look at anything but them. There was a softness in Deans blue eyes that the rage hadn't quite put out yet. "If you think for one second that any of this is true I swear I'll slap you myself."

Seth looked away, "just leave it alone Dean. Please?"

Dean's face softened and he pushed himself away, throwing the paper up into the air over his shoulder like trash. "Seth, look at me. I'm not good at this whole _friend_ thing, okay? So I'm going to say this once and then I'm going back to being the jerk that I am." Seth looked up, Dean looked nervous. "You're my best friend, only friend, but still, you know, the best. Any way, I don't care what's happened in the past and I sure as hell don't care if you are actually gay but don't you for one second stoop to their level and start believing anything about who you are is bad. Trust me, I know what bad people are like and you're nothing like them. You're nothing like me." He whispered the last part and looked away before running his fingers through his own messy hair. "So don't do it okay? Just be the stupid goofball that you are and let me deal with anyone who says otherwise."

It wasn't a question and Seth couldn't help but smile. This was not the Dean people got to see and he knew it, he was trying to hold back tears; that's all the student body needed for ammo right now. "You really don't care?"

"Hell, no! Now can I go back to being emotionally stunted before word gets out that I can feel and shit?"

It was even funnier how truly exacerbated Dean looked and just how much cuter that made him. "You're blushing."

The bell rang as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Shut up, pretty boy. I'll walk you to class."

Seth was thankful to have someone by his side, especially Dean, it made the obvious stares and fake whispers easier to deal with. He wanted to hold his hand and tell him that he was wrong, the he wasn't a bad person but Dean wouldn't listen right now, he knew it. So instead he wrapped his fingers around his books and walked as close to his side as he could without making Dean flinch at the contact.

"Wait?" Dean said, hunched into the hoody as if he was trying to shrink himself away from the world, like he always did. "If you are gay can I still call you pretty boy or is that, like, offensive and stuff?"

Now it was Seth's turn to shake his head and roll his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Well...you are gay, right? Or was it just..."

Seth wasn't expecting to be asked straight out like this, it was weird. "I guess so, yeah."

"So is it offensive? To call you pretty boy? Because I'm not calling you it because you're you know, gay." Dean was flustering himself, it was hilarious how he managed to be this intimidating monster to everyone else but fumble over his own words around Seth.

"I don't know." He considered the question, if he was honest anyone else calling him it would probably receive a middle finger in return, but not Dean. "I guess it's okay when you call me it." That secretly being code for please-never-stop-calling-me-it-because-it-makes-my-insides-flutter.

Nothing else was said on the matter as they reached Seth's classroom door. "I'll see you round then pretty boy."

"Yeah, later."

The smirk was enough to melt Seth down there and then. _Crap,_ he thought as he turned into the classroom, _I'm falling hard._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi every one, long time no see.**

 **Just a little note to say that I promise that I haven't gave up on Finding Home at all and the chapters will happen as they happen. I don't want to force them out and it to be rushed =)**

 **Thanks for all the kind words and love. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember all reviews good and bad are appreciated and will earn you extra chocolate.**

The bell buzzed loudly through the air as Mr. Buckland held the door open for the last of his students to stroll into his classroom. Mr. Buckland was a kind older man, nearing his seventies, he had one of the friendliest smiles Seth had ever seen and he would greet every one of his students as they piled into class one by one. As the last person finally strolled in to be greeted, Seth found himself craning his neck to see into the hallway. The worried teen didn't know what he was expecting to see but was filled with disappointment when he discovered it was empty. With no Dean or Roman standing there he felt out of place and so alone.

"The Great Gatsby, chapter three please." The teacher sounded even chirpier than he looked.

As people riffled through their copies of the book they were studying, Seth spotted the first blow job gesture from a girl covered in so much fake tan an Oompa Loompa would have been confused, rolling his eyes internally he looked down to the book as Mr. Buckland spoke in his usual avidly animated tone. It wasn't long until something whacked the side of Seth's face, right above the yellowing bruise Dean had made. Seth reached out and grabbed the paper ball that had landed on his desk and started to peel it open, there on the crumpled up page was an extremely accurate picture of a man on fire and above it in all capitals was a question; "YOU GOIN TO BURNING MAN THIS YEAR?"

Seth knew he shouldn't have bothered opening it as he ground his teeth down and pulled his head further into the book. There was a quite set of snickers coming from the back of the small room. Not even wanting to touch the paper, he nudged it onto the floor with the tip of his elbow. A tall guy with ginger hair sitting on the desk next to him, leant down and casually picked it up. Seth tried not to look at the guy, he really didn't need any more insults being thrown his way.

The ginger guy leaned into his desk slightly and surprised Seth by whispering, "ignore them". Still Seth didn't raise his head up, so taking the silence as an opportunity his neighbour leaned a little closer, "I'm Sami."

Seth looked at him sideways and through the curtain of his bleach blonde hair he could see the guy was actually smiling and not laughing at him like everyone else seemed to be. Mr. Buckland must have asked something because a guy with a black afro in the front stuck his hand up quick before being picked on to ramble on about an answer. When the obviously smart kid had finished Mr. Buckland smiled wildly, baring his teeth and shouting "yes". He went back to the board to write down something and Sami leaned in again. "Seriously, don't pay attention to those guys".

The guy in front of him rolled his huge shoulders in a huff of laughter before turning his head slightly, "they aren't worth the shit they stand on."

Sami leaned forward and grinned at his friend, "isn't that the truth."

The chubbier one pulled his hand out behind him slowly and after checking if Mr. Buckland was looking somewhere else, Sami jumped forward in his chair and slapped the hand and leaned back into his chair smiling. The grin soon disappeared when he realised he had been busted by the teacher, "Sami if you could just tell me what I've just said I'd be grateful? I forget in my old age."

Sami's mouth fell agape a few times, but no words came out.

Mr. Buckland, still smiling, just looked at him and said "maybe if you pay attention you'll hear for the next time I ask?"

"Sorry, sir."

"I'll forgive you," jokingly waving his book in the air and as he looked back down to the text, he winked and said "this time."

Sami leaned back into his chair and put a pen to his mouth. Seth saw the spikes on top of the guys head in front of him jump up and down as he hid a laugh.

"Oh, and you too, please, Kevin." Mr. Buckland gave a pointed look at the boy.

Kevin didn't apologise he just sat up straighter and pretended he was reading his book all along, but as soon as the teachers back was turned again they gave each other a sly smile and laugh.

The lesson carried on as normal and Seth scribbled nonsensical patterns in the margins of his paper as he waited for the bell to ring but the lesson dragged on as time seemed to tick slower by the second. He was practically itching to be out of there and to hopefully be with Dean again, but instead he was left in a room filled with people who hated him.

 _Story of my life._

The window rapped as random debris whacked into it from the wind outside. Seth turned his head to watch the leaves dance about for a little while when he caught someone throw something in his direction again. He didn't have time to react as it flew straight towards him again, it never hit him though. As it came close Sami's hand grabbed it mid-air and pulled it on to his own desk. Seth felt the urge to grab it from him, he didn't want to see what people were saying about him but he sure as hell didn't want others to see it either. He never grabbed it back in time though, Sami had already opened the paper up and quickly threw his elbow up onto the desk, hiding it from Seth's view as wrote something on it. Then, as quick as anything Sami wrenched his arm back and pitched it forward at its new target; Mr. Buckland.

The paper hit the teacher square in the back, forcing him to stop and look at his students over. Seth could see the seething face of the kid who had originally threw it, on the other hand Sami was leaning back comfortably in his chair smirking while he looked down to his notes in front of him as he acted like he had no ide what was happening around him. Mr. Buckland slowly bent down to pick the paper up making he sure his eyes never left the students. Once he got back up his stern expression was catering a very straight and hard smile. The class, including Seth, sat on the edge of their seats waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Ah, Dash, it's lovely to see you autograph such an exquisite piece of art."

"It wasn't me, sir! Sami threw it" Dash was shouted back defensively as Sami made an over the top "what the hell?" gesture, but all Buckland did in return was smile as he placed the paper into the drawer of his desk at the front of the room.

Mr. Buckland stretched his back before sitting at his old dark brown leather chair and turned forward onto his desk. "It wasn't? Then who's work have I been looking at these past years? Because I know that chicken scratch writing anywhere, but I've never seen you so proud of your work you'd sign it." Dash tried to argue but was cut short by Buckland, "Mr. Wilder don't bother, you know where to go."

Dash made a low snarling sound as he stood up and headed out the class, making sure on his way to bump into Sami's back and then whisper a "you're dead Rollins".

Kevin leaned his head back and smile, "Save it Wilder."

The door shut with a slam and Mr. Buckland stood back up and cracked his hands before picking up a pen. "Right, shall we get back to the lavish world of Jay Gatsby? Xavier if you could carry on where we left off, please?"

The class settled back into rhythm as everything went back to normal and Seth went back to watching the seconds tick by not exactly sure what he was meant to say to Sami or his friend Kevin. When the bell did ring he experienced several of Wilder's friends from the back of class poking him hard with pens, leaving little ink stains on the side of his t-shirt. As he walked out one guy cupped his ass and whispered in his ear, "you like that don't you? Freak?" His friends laughed and Seth found himself finally trying to practically run away. The open and packed space of the hall didn't make him feel any better, there was loud laughter and shouting everywhere, though he knew in his mind that it wasn't aimed towards him it felt like it was. His breath caught into a lump in his throat as he turned around looking for the closest way out before making a b-line for the doors at the front of the school. Somewhere he could hear Dean shouting his name, but her daren't look back, an invisible threat was spurring him on and he needed to get outside before something awful happened.

He pushed the heavy doors open and took in huge gulps of the grey dull air that surrounded him as he tried to steady his lost nerves. A loud bang from behind him caught his attention as Dean walked outside after him. He was panting slightly as he caught up to Seth, concern washed his features. "Seth? What's up?"

Dean reached over and hugged Seth into his warm chest and before he knew it tears poured as he wept clinging on to Dean's worn shirt.

"Hey, let's get you out of the wind."

Seth nodded and moved as Dean slowly pulled him away into the shelter and onto the tables where they had sat the day before. He was pulled away out of Deans grip as he was guided to the chairs and sat down carefully before dropped his own bag on the ground and kneeled in front of him. "What's the tears for?"

Seth moved his hand up to his face and tried to wipe away his own embarrassment before determined it was impossible and instead attempted to hide his own face but surprisingly Dean's hand shot out and as he held Seth's tear stained cheek he whispered soothingly, "it's okay Seth".

His hands where warm and felt unexpectedly soft against Seth's cold dampened skin. Dean smiled and it was wild and soft at the same time. His hair danced in front of his eyes with the breeze under the red hood. Something about the way all this was happening was soothing a terrifying at the same time, he let out a sniffle. "I can't believe I started crying. That's all they needed." He waved his hand in the direction of the school before imitating them. " _Oh, look the big homo is crying like a pussy_."

"Yeah," Dean replied still smiling, "and look at crazy guy telling him everything's going to be alright."

Seth couldn't help but laugh through his tears, "well there goes your tough as nails reputation and any masculinity I had left."

"We make a pair." Dean laughed along but never moved his hand away from Seth's cheek, as the laughter fizzled out it still remained. Dean was doing that thing again were he was assessing the situation, his hand never once moving away as he stared deep into Seth's eyes. Seth was too scared to stare back as his own heart jack hammered against his ribs. Deans brow furrowed as his thumb started moving back and forward across Seth's skin, causing a trail of goosebumps to rise across his skin. Seth wondered if Dean even knew what he was doing to him being this close. But the other boy wasn't jumping or flinching back, and it forced Seth to consider if he even knew what he was doing himself, this close and intimate with someone. There was a look of wonder twinkling in Dean's blue eyes as he opened his mouth slightly to say something to Seth.

Before the words ever reached the world they were taken away by the loud banging of the door to the school and laughter poured out in their world shattering whatever peace had surrounded them. Dean's head spun to see who it was and his hand dropped away leaving the cold air to seep back into Seth's skin once again. Seth observed how natural it was for Dean to change his whole body within a second into a defensive state whenever people came within his eye shot. Seth wanted to hold him and pull him back down, convince him that there was no danger near, but he knew that if he got too close unexpectedly it could turn back and bite him in ass. _Or punch me in the face_ , he thought as he stroked to bruise on his face.

"Seth!?" It turned out it was Sami and a group of his friends, including Kevin, who had come outside and destroyed their moment.

Seth watched as Sami began to run over and stood up next to the very tense Dean. With every step that Sami took Deans shoulders seemed to rise higher and higher and his feet planted firmly into the ground. It took Seth's complete will power not to stretch out his own hand over Dean's own clenched fists.

"Seth? It is you." Sami almost laughed. Kevin was slowly stepping behind him watching Dean carefully.

"Hey, Sami." Dean shot Seth a look as he acknowledged the other guy.

Sami stopped a few steps away as he made it obvious that he wasn't trying to avoid Dean, but there was no doubting that wary look on his. "Just wanted to make sure everything is okay?"

"He's fine." The words were blunt from Deans mouth.

Kevin glared as he stood next to his friend, Sami only nodded but quietly added, "you sure?"

Dean's body shot straight, Seth was sure a bulldozer would have had a hard time knocking him over. Seth realised that this was probably normal, people thinking of him as some sort of threat, so before anything could happen he slowly stood slightly closer to Sami. "Yeah, thanks for before. You didn't have to do that."

"You kidding, I don't like that kind of shit being dealt to anyone. People shouldn't encourage it, and what they say about you it just isn't fair. Right, Kevin?"

Kevin agreed quietly but never teared his eyes away from Dean.

"Thanks." Seth said, feeling a little happier that maybe not everyone hated him. He looked up at his protector, was still trying to ward off any sort of trouble with his posture alone, "this is Dean."

Sami took in a deep breath, for a second he looked like he wasn't sure what he was meant to say, eventually he plastered on a smile, "I've seen you around, I'm Sami."

Dean didn't reply, the sneer seemed to be permanently etched into his face. So Seth spoke up again, "and that's Kevin. They helped me out in Lit"

Dean eventually pulled his gaze away from the other too and looked at Seth, he wasn't sure what he was looking at but the blue eyes held something akin to a caged animal behind them. "Cool." He muttered and stood down, slightly.

A long breath came out of Sami and he grinned. "You two want to hang out with the guys? We're off for some shakes."

"No, I think we'll pass. Thanks for the offer though."

Seth faced Dean and indicated for him to say something, instead he got an eye roll before he plopped himself on top of the table. Seth pleaded with his eyes, and got an eye roll in return before he looked down at his hoody sleeve and mumbled, "yeah, thanks."

That was the most he'd seen Dean interact with someone, he was actually surprised he said it

Kevin tapped Sami on the shoulder, "come on let's go."

Sami waved a hand before putting it back in his pockets and walked off with his friend. Seth watched the two talk to each other, obviously about Dean, before he turned back to look at his friend. Dean looked pissed, he sat fingering the sleeve and tapping. His foot against the seat in front of him. "What happened in class?"

The voice was no louder than a slight rumble and Seth sat back down facing Dean, leaning his head on his propped up hands. "This guy was throwing shit at me and Sami stuck up for me."

"Who was throwing stuff."

"I don't know some guy with a stupid name. Dash, I think it was."

Dean's eyes shot up, "Dash Wilder? Fucking asshole, hate that guy."

"I can see why, he's kind of a dick."

Dean coursed his lips in contemplation, "want me to say something to him?"

"No." Seth groaned, "you're as bad as Roman."

Dean snorted, "I am not your brother."

Seth was thankful of that, because if he was his brother he'd only feel worse about having these feelings. "I don't need you to fight my battles."

"I wasn't going to fight him." He looked away and played with the fringe in front of his eyes.

Seth found that hard to believe, "then what was going to happen? Dance off?"

Dean was confused for all of two seconds before he chortled. "Definitely not, I don't dance."

"Well, you should learn to if you want to impress the ladies."

"Who said I wanted to impress the ladies?" Dean had that look on his face again, that dared you to do something, before Seth could decipher what though the topic was changed. "I got you a present, pass me my bag."

"A present?" Dean just grabbed at the air waiting for his bag. As Seth passed it over off the floor, Dean practically fell inside it as he rustled about.

He handed Seth a see through bag, inside it was some squashed bagels and a block of cheese. Deans face was flushed as he smirked. "Sorry, it's the best I could do."

"Where the hell did you get these?" Seth laughed.

Dean's face scrunched up as he hid himself slightly under his hood again. "Best not to ask. Food's food, right?"

"I guess so." Whatever sadness Seth had been feeling had vanished as he smiled at Dean. He pulled out the block of hard cheese and broke a piece off it and handed it to Dean. "Cheese, sir?"

"Don't mind if I do." Dean tapped his hunk against Seth's as if they where clinking wine glasses.

Seth really wished this could last forever. Dean went on telling jokes about cheese and bagels being served at fancy high end dinner parties and the world felt completely still. It was moments like these that Seth realised just how much his friend was worth the effort to be around. Through it all, Dean was just a normal teenager, he just wished everyone else would see it that way too.

The bell eventually rang, and Dean's head hit the table as he huffed loudly. "Do we need to go?"

"How else will we learn?" Seth said mockingly.

"Osmosis?"

"Holy crap, you do listen!"

"Only so I can impress you pretty boy."

The two laughed and got up, the walk was no where near as bad as before, he didn't notice anyone say or do anything that was aimed at him or Dean and class seemed to go by without a hitch. Dean even behaved throughout the whole lesson, shocking everyone by answering a question when asked, at that point he whispered under his breath to Seth, "do people really think I'm that stupid?"

"Have you ever answered a question before, or you know, handed work in?"

"Point taken."

After what felt like the quickest afternoon ever the bell rang and every one stood up to escape from the building confines for home. Not Dean though, he was still sat at the table while Seth put the books into his bag. Dean was looking at something on his phone, his mood had instantly changed again and whatever joy was there had been replaced with that look of misery that Seth had already seen too much. "What's up?"

Dean shook his head and put the phone away. "Nothing."

"You want a lift home?"

"Can't." Dean got up, and shrugged his bag up, "got to go and do something. Later Blondie"

As Dean walked away Seth didn't want to admit how heartbroken he was that Dean had just left him there or just how worried he was at how quick the dark mood had crept back into the other teens body. "You sure, we can wait or drop you off?"

"No, Seth." He caught himself before he snapped, "go home okay."

Dean walked off leaving Seth standing there, once again all alone and feeling scared. There was a buzz going down the halls, he tried not to listen what people were talking about as he headed towards his brothers car. He stood waiting for the Roman to show up, holding his phone as he played with the idea of texting Dean just to make sure everything was okay. He had just decided against it when he was knocked over, Oranges stood there, "Oh, shit, sorry." He pretended to help Seth up but pushed him over again, "I'm clumsy today."

"Fuck off." Seth muttered as he tried to hold himself as far away from Oranges and his growing crowd without looking intimidated.

"That's harsh. Words hurt, Rollins. Then again, so does this." He punched Seth hard in the face, knocking his head sideways before snapping him up by the t-shirt "What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Did you go whining to Buckland like a little bitch? Can't take a fucking joke!" He shook, Seth's head backwards and he spotted Dash standing behind him.

"Too busy trying to take a fucking cock, isn't he Dawson." They laughed together as the crowd developed.

Seth didn't think, he just slammed his head forward smacking it into Oranges nose (or Dawson as he now knew). "GET OFF ME!" He growled.

Dawson fell back and let go but there wasn't a long enough time to get away before Dash had a hold of his hair. "Where the fuck do you think you're going? Off to suck cock for money with your boyfriend?"

Seth didn't get it at first, Dawson laughed as he spat out blood and wiped his nose. "That's if he's not taking it up the ass."

Then it dawned on him, they where talking about Dean.

"Heard he's in the toilets right now, earning some loose change for his pops."

Red misted his vision and Seth lunged forward grabbing Dash by the head and bringing it down to his knee. Dawson tried to grab him up but he threw a right hook that dropped him back before pushing him to the ground and jumping on top of him. He managed to land a few solid punches before he was kicked hard in the side. Rolling on to his side Seth tried to protect himself from each blow. It didn't last long until the big teen looming above him suddenly disappeared and a much bigger and very angry Samoan was standing in between him and them. He growled and ran forward, that was enough for the others to realise that even the few of them were grossly outnumbered against his brother. The crowd ended up dispersing when there was no more fight to watch.

When they had disappeared Roman bent down and helped his brother up. "Seth, you alright? What happened?"

Seth stood up, his body protesting every slight movement. Roman hissed as he took in Seth's face. "Fuckers jumped me."

"I bet I know why." He mumbled as he prodded a tissue at Seth's face.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"It's just that since you started to hang out with that kid things are getting worse."

Seth pulled back from Roman, "he has a name, and it's not Dean's fault."

Roman opened the car door, "He's trouble and once you stop making goo goo eyes at him you'll realise he's just a loser."

"Well at least someone said it." Dean's voice came from behind Seth.

Seth swivelled around as Dean stood back a few steps before starting to walk away. Seth began to chase after him, but his side hurt and he had to stop. "Dean, he didn't mean it. Dean!"

"Get in the car, Seth. We need to clean you up. Again." Roman didn't even sound like he cared that his best friend was running away from him. "Seth. Car!"

Defeated and broken Seth gave in and walked over to the car and jumped in, not once talking to his brother the whole ride home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another day, another chapter. Hope you all like it. As always let me know what you think, good and bad reviews are all rewarded with candy.**

 **(Also, this chapter is dedicated to LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15. Simply because of the lovely things you said, I was having a really bad day and not even wanting to get out of bed but you cheered me up so much with your review of the last chapter. Thank you so much. 3 )**

Seth had spent the whole time looking out of the car window, in part to avoid his brother and in part to see if he could spot Dean hiding, hopefully somewhere safe, away from the prying eyes of public. Minutes passed and Seth grew angrier as Roman remained just as silent. To call the whole situation awkward would have been putting it lightly. The car pulled into the empty driveway and as soon as the engine was cut Seth was jumping out of his seat, the door slammed behind him as he tried to avoid his brother by running to their home first, when he got inside he slammed the front door too, as he wished there was at least a hundred more doors to shut.

His blood was boiling, how could Roman of all people think that about Dean?! How could he think it was just a case of " _goo goo_ " eyes? Were they all so fucking blind?

Taking the stairs two at a time he ran to his room and shut the door, the urge to scream flittered around the tip of his tongue. Walking over to his desk he took a huge deep breath and tried to count down from ten, but it did nothing to calm his nerves. Neither did the fact that the house across the street seemed empty. Seth practically ripped the phone from his pocket and gazed upon the blank screen with notifications before shoving it back away. It was already starting to get dark outside and he could see the speckling star lights in the sky starting to show up as the moon hung low surrounded by as dusky cloud.

"Fuck it." Seth turned around and charged down the stairs, heading for the front door.

He didn't make it though, standing in the hall using his impressive size to his advantage was his brother.

"Get out the way." He was in no mood to pretend niceties with Roman, after all he had betrayed him.

The muscles in front of the door just flexed as he crossed his arms. "How bad is it?"

The question threw Seth back for a split second but only ended up irritated him even more. "How bad is what?"

There was something calculating in the way Roman was looking at him, as if he was trying to get an answer to a question that hasn't been asked. "Dean?"

Just hearing his brother say the name sounded traitorous, he tried to push past but received a slight nudge to send him falling back into his place. Seth held his side where he no doubt had a huge bruise now from being kicked in the ribs one to many times. "Roman, I haven't got time for this."

"Then make time." There was no anger behind the words which confused Seth as Roman let his arms down to his side in an unguarded gesture. "I'm sorry about what I said."

That was actually amusing. "What about exactly?"

"What I said before. About you **and** about Dean. I shouldn't have said any of it and I should know better, full stop"

Caution had got the better of Seth as some of the anger slowly started to vanish only leaving tread marks and imprints where it had been jumping around viciously only seconds before. This was the brother he knew, not the one with spiteful words. "Yeah, you should have."

"I'll help you look for him," Roman continued quietly, "on the condition that you at least put a clean top on and wash your face?"

"What's with the change of mind?"

"Truthfully?" Roman tied his hair back into the black elastic he had around his wrist, "I realised I was buying into the hype about Dean from the same people that were blowing up shit about you. And if they're wrong about you, well what's to say they're wrong about him too."

Seth expired a quick loud cough of a breath. "You got that right."

"I've been thinking about it too, you wouldn't stick up for someone like that, not without reason." Roman stared at his own feet as he switched his weight from one foot to the other nervously. "I get you like the guy, but I've never seen you so worked up over someone like this. Not enough to try and take on a gang of guys by yourself. That's not you. But I'm getting the feeling that maybe that it's not Dean either, is it?"

Seth didn't reply, he wasn't quite sure what he was meant to say to that just yet and he didn't trust the words to not escape on their own accord.

"I know you're hiding something Seth and I won't pretend to know what's going on but I just wanted you to know that if it gets too much to handle or too dangerous tell me. If Dean is really that important to you, then he's important to me too." He held his head back up looking apologetically. "Forgive me?"

Seth considered the pros and cons of forgiving his brother before he nodded in agreement. "I guess. You promise to give him a chance?"

"Promise!" Roman made a cross gesture over his own heart. "Now will you go and clean up?"

Shaking his head, Seth tried to force his way past his brother again, "I haven't got any more time."

Roman easily held him back by the chest. "Five minutes, that's all. I'll go start the car."

The car would be faster than trekking by foot and he would definitely cover more ground, especially with his brother finally having his back on this one. He pealed back and rushed to the bathroom, first stop was the bathroom mirror. Roman was right, he looked a mess. There was splashes of dirt and mud splattered across his face as his hair hung straggly from the damp air, taking one of his brothers black elastics of the counter, he pulled back his hair and splashed some cold water on to his face. He wasn't going to lie, it felt good against his skin and brought a cooling relief. The t-shirt he was wearing had a torn collar, he groaned realising it would have to be rehomed to the trash, he pealed it from his skin and winced at the result of Dash's kicks that shone in dark purples across his skin.

"Crap." He really had had better days.

After poking at his the marks on his ribs for a few seconds, determining they were more than likely just bruised rather that broken, he tore his eyes away and walked on into his bedroom to grab a dark grey long sleeved top and threw a dark green one over the top of that. He ended up having to hold his side carefully to not irritate the bruising anymore. Deciding that he was clean enough he bounded down the stairs and headed back out while throwing his jacket on. He hissed as his skin pulled delicately with every movement. The night sky had dropped further down and the street was lit up by the street lamps that ere started to flicker to life. He afforded himself one last look at the empty Ambrose house. Before jumping in the car as Roman revved the engine up, the car sprang to life and they both went on their search.

They discussed the best places to look for Dean and the best routes to take, Seth was surprised by how well his brother already knew the area, he supposed it was a lot easier to travel when you had a car. After they sat in silence both staring out the window to the gathering darkness as they searched.

Eventually Roman broke the silence. "So, you didn't say before, how bad is it for him really?"

Seth didn't take his eyes of the road as he considered the actual answer. "I can't say."

"Seth," Roman sounded dissatisfied, "I know you're trying to protect him from something but you can't do this alone. If he needs help then someone needs to be told."

The words hit like a hammer, Seth had already knew that he would eventually need to tell someone but he wasn't so sure if doing so would break whatever shaky relationship that he had already built. Roman was right though, Dean needed help but he had no solid clue as to what from, not really. Only ideas and if they weren't true the he would be wasting the cops time and destroying what little trust Dean had in the world. "I can't say because I don't know."

"You don't know?" Roman didn't sound like he was buying it for one second.

Seth was ashamed of himself, because he should have known, but in the end he was just too damn scared to hurt Dean anymore than the teen was already hurting. "He won't tell me."

A murmur of acknowledgement came from his brother as he looked at him contemplatively. What ever he was going to say was never said out loud instead he took another turn on the road. "Try ringing him again. I don't like how the winds picking up and I'm pretty sure it's going to start raining soon. At the very least make him tell you if he's safe for the night and has some shelter. It's going to be a cold one."

His brother was right, there was very faint droplets appearing on the windscreen. He took out his phone and began to write.

"We haven't got time for texts, ring him!"

Seth didn't look up he just kept typing, "I'm not allowed to ring him, some weird rule he's pretty serious about."

Roman rolled his eyes as Seth hit send.

 **SETH:** Dean where are you? I'm really worried, Roman was being a dick he's sorry. We're out looking for you if you need a ride. Just need to know you're safe. Please.

He waited for a reply, hoping it would be instantious but nothing came, the screen remained empty. It was time to seriously consider either risking Dean's safety and calling him or calling out to someone else for help. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves, leaning his head back against the headrest he lolled his head letting it drag with each turn the car made.

His knee was squeezed gently and Roman spoke, just as the rain started to downpour. "Seth, maybe it's time we-"

Whatever was about to be said was interrupted by a loud vibration from Seth's phone, the constant buzzing sending something akin to reassurance down his spine. "Dean?" He answered quickly, "Are you okay?"

The answer didn't come as quick as Seth's anxiety would have liked, the rain was loud on the other line and it took Seth all of half a second to realise that Dean was outside.

"Dean?" This time he tried to sound as gentle as he could and less like a panicky hen mother.

"Blondie? I told you not call." The voice on the other side was dark and confused.

That was it, warning flags popped up all over his mind. "You rang me, Dean?"

"I did?" Dean laughed but it didn't sing like it usually did, something was very wrong.

Seth ran his finger over his face, "are you okay?"

"I feel great I think, they took my shoes but that's okay."

"Who took your shoes Dean?" He got a giggle that sounded inharmonious with the sounds Dean would usually make. Seth popped the phone on loud speaker so Roman could hear in on the conversation, making it easier for him to know where to drive to. "Okay I need you to listen to me, you there?"

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be Sethie?"

"Have you taken something?" Seth could feel the gaze from his brother hang heavy on him, that was something he'd have to explain later. "Please, Dean? I need to know."

There was a hiccup noise down the phone before what sounded like cries blended into the rainy background noise. "I tried to get away, put they pinned me down. They pinned me down, and there was this rubber tube and they shoved it down my throat. I didn't want to." The stress coming from Dean's fast rambles was hollowing. "I swallowed my own sick."

Disgusting churns flipped Seth's belly into all a manner of shapes and the way Roman was gripping the wheel made it clear that it wasn't settling with him either. "Who...? Never mind, I need you to tell me where you are, me and Roman are coming to get you."

The rain grew louder as Dean stopped and shouted panicky down the phone, "No, no, no, no. You're brother hates me."

Roman slowed the car and pulled up to a side as he sighed. "Dean, I don't hate you man. Seth had just got into that fight and I was upset that's all, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Something clicked with Dean, "Seth was in a fight?"

Seth went to tell him not to worry but Roman did the stupidest thing he could have done. "Yeah that Dash jerk tried to start something and..."

The line went dead. "Why did you do that?" Seth all but screamed.

"I told him I was sorry." Roman said defensively.

"Yeah but you also told him..." Seth thought for a second before continuing, "where to go! Where does Dash Wilder live?"

Roman got out his phone and rang someone, "Hey, quick question, where does Dash Wilder live? No reason. You heard about that? Yeah, he's fine." The conversation went on like that and Seth started to tap his foot loudly trying not to grab the phone and demand answers from Roman's friends. He looked out the window, maybe Dean would run past the car and he could just grab him. The car engine started loudly and the car began to move again. Roman looked at Seth worried, "Keep an eye out on the way."

Seth did so, he prayed to spot him, the idea of Dean in this weather with no shoes scared him, thanks to his mothers horror stories about pneumonia.

The car slammed forward as Roman hit the breaks. "Shit!"

Seth was breathing deeply as he held the dashboard with increasing force, the end of his finger tips whitening.

"Seth, Seth!" Roman tapped at his shoulders, but he wasn't listening, he was too busy trying to hush the memories and nightmares away. Roman lost his patience, leaned over and grabbed Seth's chin, forcing it up so he could see outside.

At first, Seth gasped, all he could see in the dark of the world was a man lit up in a brightness. He took a deep breath as he convinced his own mind that it wasn't flames it was just the headlights from the bar burning bright. When Seth's brown eyes opened again and it all clicked in his mind, undoing his seat belt he ran out the car into the desolate road. "Dean!"

The figure in front slowed down and turned into the bright yellow of the headlight, and sure enough under wet shaggy limp curls was Dean Ambrose. Seth ran over, Dean wasn't wearing anything but the his underwear and a vest. "S-S-Seth?"

"Hey, let's get out of this rain." He went to reach for Dean slowly but Dean only stood back further. His feet were covered in mud and twigs, he was soaked through the to the bone making what little he had on cling tight to his skin. Seth took another step forward slowly this time, "it's only me."

Dean stared, like he always did, assessing and waiting to figure out what to do next. "W—what you doin' h-h-here?" Dean stuttered through the cold.

Seth took a step to the side to point to the car, "I was worried." He knew he needed to get him in the warmth and quick.

Before he said anything else Dean appeared in front of him, close enough to feel the cold of Deans skin against his own, then Dean's wet hands ghosted against his own increasingly wet face. "Y-y-you're h-h-hurt?"

When he spoke Seth tried not to cringe, he smelt of pure whiskey and it was nauseating, but the gentleness in Dean's eyes quenched the urge to recoil. "I'm okay." Dean took his hand away and turned again.

"I'm going to k-kill him!" The anger sparked and destroyed any softness in Dean's voice.

Seth grabbed Deans trembling wrist before he got too far and pulled him back. The boy was colder than ice. "Dean, I'm scared. Come back with me." Dean looked defiant and ready to destroy until Seth uttered the word please and all righteousness dissolved as he hung his head low.

The deflated boy practically fell into Seth's chest, shivering fiercely and crying. Seth just took his jacket off and dragged it over Dean's shoulders before pulling him loser into the last of his own warmth that remained, there was no pulling away, instead the weight grew as Dean's legs started to give slightly. "Whoa, come on let's get you dry."

He hung limply against Seth's side as he was guided to the back of the car. Seth opened the door and the light spilt onto the tarmac and the warmth reached it's tendrils out before evaporating in the relentless rain. Seth managed to get Dean into the car, but there was no resistance from the boy, he was as pliable as dough and that really scared Seth. The shivers had started to phase away but that only brought more worry because he knew that Dean was reaching the point when you're own body was giving up on making it's own heat. There wasn't time any time to waste and he knew it, Seth jumped into the back seat next to Dean and cuddled him closer while rubbing his own arms up and down over the slickness of Dean's.

Roman looked around quickly. "Seth, you going to be alright there?"

"Just drive us to the hospital or something." Dean kicked out pulling away and heading for the other door. "Dean, come back here!"

He held Dean tight as he struggled weakly to get away, "I-I can't go th-there." He pleaded again and again.

"You need to Dean, you could be sick."

"NO!"

Roman grabbed him quickly and pushed him down from over the drivers seat. "Calm down, listen to me. LISTEN!" The glare hit full power, "if you stop fighting we'll take you to ours instead. Okay?"

Dean glared back but under the dampness and shivers it was way less threatening.

"Do you hear me, Dean?"

Dean nodded and fell back against Seth's chest, cuddling for any warmth he could get. "You're brother's scary."

Seth laughed at the tenderness of his voice, it sounded almost infantile. "Yeah, he is. Get in closer."

"Try to keep him awake for now, there's a blanket in the back." Roman told him as he started the car again.

Reaching over the back seat he found an old blue tartan picnic blanket and wrapped it around him and Dean, the shivering started up again swinging in full and Seth found relief in this. Seth held on tightly as the freezing Dean rested into him even more. The car was going faster than Seth would have liked it to but feeling Dean in his arms like this forced him to throw all of his own fears to the side. They needed to get him to warmth asap, that was until the car took a slight bump in the road faster than he was used to. Seth straightened and yelped a little but as he held the door handle tightly trying to control his fear, Dean weakly pulled at him and smiled with blue tinted lips, right before his cold blue eyes flickered shut on and he seemed to fall limp.

"Dean! Come on!" He shook as harshly as he could without hurting the unconscious teen in his arms. "Wake up!"

The car slid at a corner but he didn't care he just wanted Dean to open his eyes. They flickered sluggishly, and the struggle to keep the open was obvious. "You need to stay awake, just a bit longer, okay?"

"My f-feet hurt." Dean mumbled drunkenly.

"They do? Can you pull the up here?" Seth reached down slightly and pulled up the dirty feet after a few meek and unsuccessful attempts, pulling Dean into his lap he tried to keep his whole body as close as he could, it was no good though, Dean needed to get in to the house soon as possible. It was like having a large slab of ice rested on top of him, so much so he began to shiver himself. He needed a distraction, and he needed to keep Dean conscious just a little longer. "Where's your shoes?"

"T-They took themmm."

He rubbed him up and down gently. "The same guys from the other night?" Dean nodded as he crawled in closer, "stay awake with me, we'll be home soon."

"I don't want to go home." It was scary the lack of emotion behind Dean's words.

Seth lifted his head a little, wiping the stuck hair from Dean's blue eyes. "My home, not yours, I'll keep you safe."

Dean seemed satisfied and drunkenly asked, "d-d-do you h-have socks?"

"All the socks."

The car came to a stop and Roman jumped out first, the air's temperature spiked in the car as the wind forced itself in. Seth pulled Dean tighter as a strong shiver shook the drunk boys body. The door slammed and Seth watched as Roman opened the front door and propped it open. "Seth?" He looked down at Dean, "I l-l-love you." His heart faltered, he knew it was drunk ramblings but it was words that he wanted to hear so badly and that hurt him somehow.

Instead he pulled Dean closer and whispered in to his hair, "I know buddy."

The door to his side was wrenched open and his brother stood there soaked in the rain, "let me help."

And Seth did. He accepted that maybe he really couldn't do this alone, he needed his brother as much as Dean needed him right now, so he dragged Dean over his lap and into the arms of Roman who held on to him tightly as Seth climbed out himself, they took a side each and both walked and dragged the drunken ice block inside.

As they got indoors, Roman kicked the door and it shut behind them with a slam before he draped Deans arm back over Seth's neck and ran to the central heating to turn it on. "Should we put him in bath?"

"No, it's dangerous."

"It's extra m-m-money for a t-that." Dean was laughing to himself as Seth fought the urge to hit something at the thought of whatever the hell Dean was insinuating.

Dean slipped from his grip and Seth shouted to his brother as he pulled him up, "just grab towels and lots of clothes." Roman was gone in a flash and he dragged Dean to the couch. "You are going to hate me in the morning", he muttered.

"C-c-couldn't hate you, P-p-pretty boy." Dean was staring at him, and through the haze of the drink it was still possible to see those cogs turning in his mind.

It amazed Seth at how much a guy who he found usually acted on impulse actually took the time out to think with the intensity he seemed to. "We'll see in the morning. But for now we got to get those wet clothes off."

Deans face fell as he look hurt, "no, please."

Tears started to form as Seth leaned in to wipe them away on the back of his hand, "it's not like that I promise Dean, it will NEVER be like that with me. We just need to get you in some dry clothes, then we'll watch some TV, just like the other night."

Seth pulled Dean forward and started tugging at the wet vest to get it off, it clung as it peeled off from his torso, revealing even darker bruises than the other day. There was deep cut that was at least a few inches long that went down his skinny stomach, it wasn't bleeding anymore but it looked dangerously white and slightly yellow. Placing him back on a pillow gently he ran to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit and laid the contents out on the table in front of the couch. Roman dropped a pile of clothes at his side, "anything else?"

"Erm, yeah, some hot drinks. Please." He said the demand without force or looking up from the contents of Mama Reigns first aid kit. The great thing about living with someone who is medically trained was that there was an abundance of medical supplies, however, the downside was that you didn't know what half of them were. Choosing not to chance fate he grabbed some swabs, antibacterial spray and large sticky bandage. Grabbing a towel he dried off Deans stomach, being very aware of how he was being watched by his patient. "This will hurt a bit."

Seth sprayed the wound expecting the usual reaction that he and his brother always gave as Patricia would laugh complaining babies don't act this bad, but not Dean, he sat deathly still the only indication he had felt anything was the short intake of breath, the bandage was quickly placed on before Seth started to rub the rest of his torso dry before sticking the towel over his head and giving it a few shakes. Dean didn't say anything or do anything, there was no jokes, just that dark look that he got when he was almost daring you to do something. Seth really hated that look, but he ignored him and carried on.

"I, erm," Seth hesitated, "we need to take the rest of your stuff off. I'll give you some privacy."

Seth turned as he heard the wet material of Deans underwear smack against his skin. Roman walked from the kitchen and paused a second, "oh." He turned quickly and walked back into the kitchen. _At least he can run away_ , Seth thought bitterly.

When he heard the heavy weight of the soaking wet undies hit the floor, Seth held out a towel behind his back waiting for Dean to grab it to cover himself up. Instead he nearly jumped unexpectedly when he felt Deans alcohol laced breath against the back of his neck, the towel was pulled slowly from his hand, then the breath disappeared and Seth was stood there feeling cold and strangely alone. He rubbed his hand at the back of his neck where the breath had been only moments again, rummaging through the pile f clothes with his other hand. He pulled out a pair of old navy sweats and held them out again.

"Y-You not looking?" The voice behind him was oddly seductive, and as much as he wanted to turn around he knew it was just his drunken Dean probably trying to make sense of a situation he might have not been used to. "Not even a p-p-peak?"

"No, Dean, don't do that. Please?"

A dark cackle came from Dean. "You never t-thought about it?"

"Oh yeah, you're so sexy while you're dying of hypothermia. Would you please put the damn pants on?" He begged, before he lost all his sanity and took him up on the offer.

"People don't say that?" The voice coming from Dean was suddenly tiny and confused.

"Well I do, please? I'm your friend not one of them."

He heard the fabric move as Dean whispered, "sorry".

"No sorry, it's not your fault."

There was a small whump as he drunken teen landed back on the couch and finally Seth dared a look, thankful that he was actually half dressed, the shiver was still there slightly and as Dean curled up in on him self he looked so broken and confused. "What's wrong with me?"

Seth grabbed a soft black t-shirt and another towel before sitting down too. "Nothing's wrong," he pulled the top over Dean's head then rubbed his curls with the towel, "I want you to know that I will never, and I mean _never_ , ask you do anything like that. Okay?"

Dean wasn't looking, "sorry".

"Don't apologise, not for that."

There was no more words spoken as he was helped into one of Seth's hooded sweatshirts, after pulling up the hood they continued to put three pairs of socks on Deans feet.

"Guys?" Roman shouted from the kitchen, "can I come in?"

Seth laughed as he placed Dean's feet on the couch, he looked much warmer already. "Yep."

Roman walked in the living room with two hot drinks and placed them down next to the first aid kit that was strewn across the table. "Seth? Maybe you should go get something dry on too."

He looked down only just realising how wet and cold he was himself, he didn't want to leave Dean though, "I'm okay, I'll dry off."

Dean's foot nudged him in the side gently as he cuddled further into the huge cushions. "I'll be fine."

The two looked at each other carefully, it wasn't until Roman's cough distracted them both did they look away. "Yeah, I'll be right back with a blanket."

He walked away unwillingly as Roman sat in a chair in the corner of the room and worked the fire until the flames turned on. Seth hated to go but was glad of the escape, he needed a few minutes to process what was happening, it was a lot to take in. Whatever had happened tonight someone had left Dean practically naked, drunk and defenceless in the dark. He daren't think what would have happened if he hadn't text him again, what if he never went out looking for the poor guy, would Dean have even been alive to be snuggled on his couch? He thought about the breath on his neck and it sent chills down his spine because Dean hadn't done it because he wanted to, he had done it because that's what he was expected to do, it wasn't right and it sickened him that anyone could make someone as fragile as Dean go through any of that. He was pretty sure his own Mr. Ambrose knew about it, then he remembered what Dash had said about making money for his dad and Seth lurched forward as whatever little contents he had in his stomach came out into the toilet bowl. Dean's dad was prostituting his own son out, he was forcing him into those situations so often that it had become a normal occurrence.

Waiting for the dizziness to pass, Seth flushed the toilet and rinsed with some mouth wash. He would not let Dean back into that house with that evil man, not if it was the last thing he did. He made a pledge there and then that he would do everything he could to protect Dean Ambrose for the rest of his life.

With new resolve Seth went into his bedroom and threw the nearest dry clothes that he could find on, grabbed his quilt from the bed and ran back down stairs. Roman was sitting watching the television on mute, he held a finger up to his mouth upon seeing Seth coming down and pointed to Dean. Seth could hear the gentle snores and the anger he had melted, Roman stood up and stretched his limbs before walking over to Seth and embracing him in a huge bear hug. "I'm going to head up," even his whispers sounded tired, "you need anything come and grab me. No school tomorrow though." He pulled away and set his grey eyes onto Seth and there was a soft smile on his lips. "I'm proud of you. Just make sure you take care of yourself too."

He kissed Seth's forehead just like Mama Reigns would before walking slowly up the stairs leaving the two of them alone. Seth draped the blanket over Dean and sat on the floor next to him before grabbing his slightly cooled cup of tea and watching whatever old soccer match Roman had left on the television muted. Once his drink was finished he stood up and turned the living room light off, there was a quick whimper and he ran to the lamp to turn it on hoping that he hadn't woken Dean up, no such luck.

His eyes opened blearily and sleep slurred his words. "Seth?" there was a sniffle before he continued, "I don't feel good."

"I know, just close your eyes and we'll make you feel better in the morning."

He shook his head, "too cold, come in the blanket with me?"

The words were said so softly and meekly that Seth felt guilty about rejecting the offer. "Sorry Dean, not enough room."

There was another sniffle followed by a cough. "Can we go up to your room?"

"Sure." Dean wormed his way out of the blanket and sat on the edge of the couch before another sniffle. Seth held a tissue out to him, as Dean took care of his nose Seth placed the back of his palm against his forehead, just as suspected, he was on fire but his cheeks were still cold. They may have avoided hyperthermia but it looked like a nasty cold was going to be topping off that hangover in the morning. "Wait there."

After grabbing some bottles of water and painkillers Seth headed up the stairs into his bedroom, he turned on the lamp making sure the room wouldn't be covered in darkness and threw back the quilt so his sick friend could just climb in. Before leaving he looked out the window, there was still no sign of Dean's father, and as he drew the curtains he considered it a blessing in disguise.

He headed down stairs and was shocked to see Dean leaning against the wall, trying to hold himself up, practically jumping the stairs Seth got to his side, quickly catching him as he lurched forward. "Watch your self there." He smiled gently, "you're in worse shape than I thought."

"I'll stay on the couch." Dean was weak and he was getting heavier to hold up by the second.

"Like hell you will." In one sweeping motion Seth grabbed behind Deans legs and folded him into a bridal carry with ease, there was no fight left in his friend who instead of arguing like he normally would have done, clutched Seth's top and curled in allowing himself to be carried up the stairs.

Dean was a lot lighter than Seth had imagined, the thought of how he had scoffed down the bagels at lunch that day came back to him. He felt ashamed at himself for not noticing. As he lay Dean on the bed he wasn't shocked to see that his eyes were already drifting shut, Seth crawled into the bed next to him but what little space he afforded was quickly taken by Dean, had decided to squash himself into Seth's side, making him cry internally as his bruised ribs were knocked around. He didn't dare say anything though, instead he held Dean even closer into the warmth.

"Thanks," Dean muttered from beneath the layers.

Seth stroked Deans hair slowly, "what are best friends for?"

It wasn't long until he could hear deans breath deepen with sleep. Maybe in the morning he'd regret letting himself get this close and maybe Dean would flat out punch him for the cuddles but right now he needed the closeness. Knowing that his friend was alive and sleeping safety close to him was enough to keep his own panic at bay. Not long after, his eyes closed too and both boys lay wrapped up close and were left dead to the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while again. I've been moving out to live on my own and stuff, so the past few months have been pure chaos and had little down time. Add on top of that no internet and the clever idea to pack and loose all my USB's/hard drives. Being an adult is hard!**

 **Who knows. Maybe I'll have time to actually focus and get some more of this story done =)**

 **Seriously, thanks for all the love and support, it means a lot to me.**

 **I'm doing another dedication, because it's fun haha, ilzehs hope you enjoy where it's all going.**

 **Through the chaos I haven't really had my editing head on , so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry, but I still have plenty of cookies for people willing to submit reviews (good or bad, all advice is welcome).**

 **Love to y'all!**

Warmth surrounded Seth, he had no idea where he was but it was filled with a comforting warmth and a familiar safeness. He could hear trees whipping back and forth in the frenzy of the wind, but there was no trees to be found or wind to sway them. The land beneath was grass that had become withered by autumn. Somewhere in the distance was a familiar barking, he knew that deep playful bellow well; Rosie. Seth closed his eyes to try and figure out which direction the dogs shouts where coming from, the echo was making it impossible. Then there was a different warmth as someone wrapped their arms around his midsection from behind, breath tickled his neck and he could smell the closeness of Dean. A deep and satisfying sigh escaped his lips, he refused to open his eyes as gentle pecks where placed along his neck. The lips that touched him were both rough and soft, the hands tightened as they pulled him further into the embrace.

He concentrated on a strange noise that seemed to grow louder, it was becoming unbearable as it reverberated right against his head. Unwillingly Seth opened his eyes and groaned in tired fury and teenage frustration. He ran his hand under his pillow and pulled out his phone, Patricia's smiling face lit up the screen, and in that moment he felt a small twinge of anger as he swiped the phone and answered the call.

"Hey." His voice was croaky, and filled with morning snark.

"Morning to you too." Patricia said jokingly down the line. "Roman told me you wasn't feeling well?"

"Huh?" Realising his body had already begun to react to the dream he rolled on his side only to realise the bed was empty. He shot up quickly, relieved to see Dean standing at the window staring outside. He lifted his knees to his chest and willed his problem to go away as his adopted mother rambled about something to do with vomiting and being stuck on the toilet all night. He got the jist of what Roman had told her just in time for him to answer without sounding too suspicious, "It's a 24 hour bug, going round the school."

Patricia let out a huff, "and of course you had to get it the weekend I'm away. Poor thing."

Seth tried to make his voice sound exhausted (which with how he was actually feeling, wasn't that difficult). "I'm okay Mama, nothing that I can't take care of myself."

She cooed a little more as Seth watched Dean, he hadn't moved an inch and there was no tell if he was listening to the conversation or not. The teenager looked dead on his feet though, even more so than usual, but at least he was still wrapped up in the layers of clothes from the night before. Seth wondered how much he remembered as he pushed the loose strands of hair out of his face. Wincing as he racked his bruised ribs while stretching, Dean moved at the noise but immediately went back to the outside world.

"Are you there?" Patricia asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry, just tired."

He could almost hear the knowing nod he would have received if she had been here, it was followed by the tongue click she did whenever she was about to dole out sympathetic smiles. "You want me to come home and look after you?"

Seth eyes widened and he tried to hide the panic in his voice. "No Mama, honestly. I'm fine, I'll rest it off and be back to myself in no time."

"You sure?"

"Promise, look I have to go," before she could start talking again Seth spoke up again, "I'll be okay but I have to run the toilet." He fake jigged on the bad to sell it.

Patricia laughed gently. "Okay you run. Take care, love you."

"Love you too."

As he hung up the phone he noticed Dean watching him carefully, a sadness played in his eyes but his face stayed blank.

There was silence between the two, Seth was the first to speak. "You okay?"

Dean looked away back towards the house opposite. "Felt worse." If it was meant to sound encouraging, it didn't work. "Guessing you found me." It wasn't a question it was a statement, and it was hard to not miss the disappointed tone in his voice (if it was aimed at himself or Seth there was no way of knowing just yet).

"Yeah," Seth stretched his legs out now that his problem had disappeared, "you rang me."

"I did?" Dean still didn't look him in the face, "sorry."

Swinging his feet off the bed Seth perched on the end of the bed. "Don't be, glad you did. Was worried about you? Me and Roman came looking for you-"

"Thought Roman hated me."

"He doesn't hate you. I just..." He thought about Deans reaction to Dash last night and hoped he was in a better mood today, "...I had gotten into a little fight, Roman wasn't thinking straight."

Dean stopped at that and took the time to eye him, anger was started to heat up his features. "A fight?"

Seth continued, treading carefully as to not give him an excuse to run off again. "It was nothing, I'm fine, just a bit bruised."

Something wasn't right with how Dean was looking at him, he looked worried and slightly panicked. "You okay, you need to go the doctors or something?"

"Dean, I'm fine. Are you? We found you wondering in the rain." He failed to mention the semi-naked bit. "How much do you remember?"

"How much did I tell you?"

There he went again, trying to hide the truth. Seth really hated it when he did that. "Dean..." He didn't know what to say and he paused too long.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me Blondie."

Seth sucked it up, "you told me enough to know that I should be worried. Dean, you can't go back there." He indicated to the house across that street.

Dean held himself defensively. "Got this far on my own." He was being cocky but it was marred by the coughing fit that proceeded the words.

Seth stood up, pretending not to notice how Dean took a step back instinctively. "I'll get you some cough medicine."

"Don't need it."

Dropping his arms at his sides Seth's patience was wearing, Dean needed to start accepting the help he needed, before it was too late. "You're lucky you didn't get pneumonia last night, you were freezing and soaking when I got to you, it's a miracle you didn't die out there. So do me a favour, because I was terrified that my best friend was going to die right in front of me, take some damn cough medicine, get back in the bed and have some sleep."

"I told you to stop this Seth, stop trying to save me. This isn't something that you can just make better with a can-do attitude. This is my life! The real world, it isn't all " _love you"_ and there's no medicine to make it all better. I'm sorry I rang you, I shouldn't have, but you need to butt the fuck out and leave me alone."

Seth's voice raised too, "yeah sure next time I'll leave you to die naked in the road. Are you fucking stupid? Do you have a death wish?"

Dean rushed right in front of him, his angry face millimetres away as his voice flared with aa challenging rage. "So what if I do?"

The words were enough to knock the wind right out of him there and then. There was no denying the resolution on his friends face and it made him feel sick. "You actually do." It was a whisper, he didn't know what to say, so standing back he looked away, it was one thing seeing the scars but another thing hearing those damning words. "Dean-"

"Drop it!"

"No. Dean-"

"DROP IT!"

And as Seth went to open his mouth again Dean was pushing him to the ground, Seth got up and pushed back and before he knew it both of them rolled around the floor hitting and pulling at each other to stay on the top.

The door flung open loudly and Roman burst into the room like juggernaut, his giant strides closing in on the fight. He pulled Seth off from the top of Dean easily and flung him on to the bed before wrenching a ferocious Dean up from the floor and pinning him against the wall next to the window. Dean lashed out like a cornered animal, angrily screaming into the air. Seth watched and the fight drained out of him, this was the Dean Ambrose every one had warned him about. He wasn't scared though, he knew he should have been on some level after all a caged animal is still an animal, but Seth could see it there in the blue eyes. Dean was terrified, he wasn't in control. Seth ran over and tried to pull Roman's huge arms off of him. "Roman, let him go!" He was knocked back as if he was nothing but a minor nuisance.

The growl from Romans throat was deep and protective.

Roman shook his captor again, and something seemed to happen to Dean in that moment. Instead of trying to attack his captor, he stopped, he heaved like a mad man as he stared at Roman. Really, fucking stared, and all Roman did was stare back. Neither advanced on the other. Deans hands dropped to his sides, but his eyes never moved from their target, that dark look swept over and he just stood there daring the bigger guy to do something about it.

After what felt like minutes Roman dropped his arms too and he stared right back into Deans eyes. They both stood facing off, just waiting for...something. Roman stood back first and Deans defences dropped and the anger left as quickly as it had come. He just looked broken, like there was nothing left to fight.

Roman spoke first. "You're staying here, for a little while so you can get your shit together." There was no shouting, it all just seemed so matter-of-fact. "But if you ever speak or touch my brother like that again, I won't hesitate to finish this. Next time you get that angry, you come to me. Don't you dare take it out on him."

Then Roman left, walking out the room as if nothing had just happened. Dean stared after him but there was no move to follow him. With just him and Seth in the room, Dean did something unexpected. He allowed his body to slide down the wall and sink to the floor, as he cried unabashedly. It was as if he didn't even realise Seth was still there, and everything that he had been holding up just poured out. Seth wasn't sure what to do, if this had been part of Roman's plan, but in a weird way he was thankful for what was happening. Seth kneeled down next to him but didn't touch him, unsure if that would just make the situation worse. He wanted to say sorry for what he had said, sorry for fighting with him and sorry that his brother had threw him against the wall. But if Seth was truly honest with himself he wasn't actually sorry about those things happening. So he just sat there on the back of his own legs and waited for Dean to decide what he wanted to do.

Eventually Dean spoke through the coughing and sobs with a confusing plea, "why did I do that?"

Seth both knew and didn't know at the same time, he sat against the wall next to him careful not to touch, giving the space that was needed but staying close at the same time. The sobs only got harder, and Seth could hear the ragged breathing getting harsher, he watched carefully making sure the crying teenager didn't give himself a panic attack or something.

A little while after Dean spoke again, his voice harsh but fading under the weight of the coughing and tears he was harbouring. "I didn't mean it."

"I know." Seth didn't need to say anything else.

"I'm so fucking broken, Seth."

"You are not broken. Don't ever listen to anyone who tells you that." He spoke loudly to get the message across.

"Why not? They're all right, I'm worthless trash. I should just get it all over with."

"No, Dean, you don't get to do that. You don't let them make you feel that! You're worth something, to me." He bared his heart. "Don't you dare let them win, that's what you told me right?"

"But they're all wrong about you! Not me! It's all true! All of it and so much worse, I can't do it anymore."

"Then don't." Seth whispered carefully. "Don't do _that_. Stay here, with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

With that Dean lost it completely, he fell onto Seth's shoulders as the sobs racked through him harder. Seth let him stay there, he reached his hand behind Deans neck and stoked through the brown wavy hair, careful to not run his fingers across the hidden deep scratch wounds he had found.

After what felt like hours Dean had ended up with his head in Seth's lap, the crying had stopped except for the odd hitched breath as more tears tried to escape.

There was a huge stomach growl that broke the silence and Seth looked down to the quiet boy in his lap.

Seth realised neither of them had eaten since the day before. "We should eat. Let's go down and grab some lunch."

There was no attempt of movement from Dean, Seth pushed him up gently from his lap so he was sitting up again, his head lulled around from side to side as if it was too much just to keep it up anymore. Seth looked him over carefully, and underneath the raw red puffiness of his eyes it was obvious just how exhausted Dean really was. Seth looked away, it seemed wrong to watch him when he was so vulnerable, it seemed even more wrong just how much Dean didn't even seem to care that he was being touched or moved, there was no tensing instead he had become as pliable as dough. Every single drop of fight he seemed to have had in him had just evaporated the second Roman's arm had dropped away. Seth got him to his feet clumsily, but he didn't even seem like he could stand of his own free will (if he even had any of that left after all of this) so he let Seth guide him by the waist, down to the kitchen. Deans head never once lifted and his arms hung limply at his own sides. He was slow and heavy but they got to the kitchen in one piece. Roman was already sitting there at the table flipping through a fitness magazine. The big Samoan didn't look up at Dean once, he just kept flipping through the pages and drinking what looked like a fresh black coffee and Seth was thankful. He realised right there and then what his big brother was doing, he was protecting Dean, sat in the chair that could see straight through the living room window where he could see the house across the street. He was looking out for trouble, which meant Seth could deal with Dean without having to watch his back at the same time.

Dean fell with a heavy thud into the kitchen chair, he looked so defeated. Seth didn't think that it was necessarily a bad thing, he was letting someone else take control. That had to be pretty damn scary after being controlled by someone so evil for so long. Seth left Dean and put some bread into the toaster while he grabbed some butter. He grabbed a fresh bottle of water for Dean and put it in front of him after twisting the top off while he made himself coffee. The last thing Dean needed was false energy and the following crash, he still needed to hydrate himself properly though. Dean didn't move for it, in fact he still made no motions at all except for the light bop and puff of his chest when a cough raked through his system, and after every cough he seemed to become smaller and smaller into himself. Seth remembered something similar happening to him, when he had all but given up after his parents death. He had eventually stopped trying to fight himself anymore. That moment of realisation that he didn't need to do anything else had taken whatever last energy he had from himself too and he had started to rely on others to help him. Ro had been super careful and not pushy around him then too. Sure he always got panicky and jittery if things seemed to be going south again, but those moments where he was letting someone else fight for him, his brother had become the strongest person he had ever known, physically and mentally. Roman had given him space but had stayed right there by his side, never wondering too far. It was kind of nice watching him do the same for Dean. The toast popped and was buttered before Seth sat next to Dean. He put two pieces in front of the teenager, "try and eat something for me please?" He wasn't begging, Dean didn't need him to.

Dean kept his head down but picked up some toast and started to nibble at the edges. That kept Seth happy as he ate his own toast. Holy cow food was good right now. He hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and hadn't realised just how hungry he actually was. He drank his coffee while he waited for Dean to finish off his first piece of toast, he didn't pick up the second piece and Seth never forced him to try. Instead he handed the bottle of opened water over to him which he silently took, after taking a small sip Dean was soon taking large gulps, obviously realising just how thirsty his own body had become. When he finished the bottle he sat there completely silent staring into nothing, barely noticing when the bottle was taken from his hand.

Roman looked at Seth, a small loving smile on his face and he couldn't help but smile back as his brother got up and walked in to the living room.

Seth kept his voice low and gentle and with no condensation in his voice. "Dean, you okay?"

"Tired." A whisper would have struggled to hear the word.

"Let's get on to the couch, hey? Veg out with some TV.?"

Dean nodded, his head looked like it was too heavy for him to even do that. He pushed his own chair back and nearly fell sideways off it. Seth caught him, but he had moved too quick and for the first time that day Dean tensed up again. "It's okay, just me. I want let you fall."

Dean seemed to fall back into Seth, accepting the help as Seth dragged him onto his feet and walked him into the living room slowly. Even his feet started to drag, Seth stayed patient making sure that he didn't pitch forward and sat him on the couch. Roman had already pulled the curtains too so they couldn't see what was going on outside and the TV was on low in the background as he sat in Sika's chair pretending to pay attention to some cheesy day time TV. He set up the cushions behind Dean and swung his legs onto the rest of the couch. He curled into himself slightly and Seth rested his hand gently on top of Dean's head, "you're like ice."

Still Dean didn't move, Seth grabbed the blanket that rested on the back of the couch from the night before and tucked Dean tight into it, hoping it would warm him up soon. He didn't leave Dean though, he sat on the couch at the end of his feet and watched television quietly too.

It didn't take long to hear the long slow deep breaths from Dean, he was asleep again and Seth finally relaxed, it was evident Roman had too.

"Sorry about before". Roman whispered over.

Seth shook him off. "Whatever happened, it worked." He looked back at Dean, pulling the blanket to tuck in his feet. "Sorry to drag you into this."

"It's what big brothers are for?"

"What? Helping with naked drunk guys?"

Roman coughed a laugh out before stopping and looking at Dean, satisfied that he hadn't woke up he whispered over again. "Just the special ones. But if you tell any of my friends I spent the night getting a drunk naked guy into your bed I'll hit you."

"The things you do for family." They both quietly chuckled.

"He's worth it." He stretched in his chair, "Just make sure he knows that. I'm going to get some air, if you need me call me."

"Thanks again Roman."

"It's okay. Pizzas on you tonight." Roman left through the front door careful to not make any noise and Seth was sat there with Dean again. The television droned in the background and he sat back into the couch and made himself comfortable. Eventually he found himself drifting off too.


	13. Update News

Hi everyone, this is just a quick little update. I promise Finding Home is not being left to die mid-story. It is still alive, I was just having a major needed break but I am back to working on it. I will first be updating/editing the chapters already up because I've made some changes and need to fix some mistakes.

Thanks for sticking by and waiting patiently.

All my love to you all.


	14. A VERY SERIOUS UPDATE

UPDATE!

Hi everyone.

I don't know if anyone is still even interested in this story, but I did find the notebook where all my notes for Finding Home are kept and I've got the bug to jump back into the story it again. I've already started editing it and rewriting from the last time, but unfortunately life got in the way, as usual (being an adult sucks sometimes).

I've become seriously dedicated to my writing for the past few months and I have just finished my last project so it would be nice to keep the ball rolling and finish another. I think I'm going to type it all up and complete it either way, but do any of you still want me to upload it?

And if so, would you prefer it as a newly uploaded story (under the same title) or should I just edit the chapters already up and carry on? Any feedback on the situation would be appreciated.

Thanks again for waiting around if you have! You are a patient beautiful angel!

Killer Kaiju


End file.
